Ask Tmnt 2003-2007 2!
by Academy6
Summary: The continuation of our previous ask page!
1. Chapter 1

**Academy6: Greetings! Welcome to Ask Tmnt 2003-2007 2! Ask your questions in the reviews!**

 **Leo: I hope this works...**

 **Don: Of course it will work! It was my idea!**

 **Mikey: If you want to get caught up with Ask, you can read the first story Ask Tmnt 2003-2007!**

 **Raph: We love answering questions! Don't be afraid to ask! And only three questions per day!**

 **Mikey: Hehehehehehehehe, I'm so excited!**

 **Leo: Oh yeah! Questions are due by 7 pm everyday or they aren't answered until the next day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry that took so long! Internet was down!**

 **KatO93 asked:**

Hi there!

 **Academy6, it's really great that you are still continuing the questions. You all seriously got me with the prank.**

Academy6: Hehehehehe! It was Don's idea:)

 **Leo, have you ever meditated with music?**

Leo: Once, but never, ever, again. I couldn't focus at all! Even with my classical music collection I couldn't clear my mind.

 **For each of you individually what is your best fighting technique?**

Leo: Sorry, we aren't a loud to talk about any fighting techniques we have outside of the dojo. Splinter says he doesn't want anyone trying anything at home:)

 **Don, I bet that you have kissed a girl before, but... I don't know. I am sorry if I offended you. Although I got to say I always had this attraction to nerdy guys (please don't be offended) because I think they're obviously smart and can also make me laugh. And before you ask yes I'm being dead serious; I love nerds. I hope that one day I will meet a man that is as sweet, strong, kind, and understanding as you are Don. Well thank you for listening to my opinion Don, I'm grateful (cups his cheek and kisses him on the lips). Bye:) (smiles and waves, walking away).**

Don: A-Aw thanks! And trust me, I'm not offended. I'm a HUGE nerd.

 **Jordy Snordy Angels asked:**

 **Have you ever wanted a big/little sister if so what would her name be?**

Mikey: Nope. I don't think I could handle having a little sister. I guess her name would be...Ladybug!

Don: No! I will not have a sister named Ladybug! I guess having a sister would be cool, but also incredibly awkward! He name would be Jennifer.

Raph: Why Jennifer?

Don: Because she'd be funny like Jennifer Lawrence. Duh.

Raph: ...Anyway...I never really thought about it. I'd want her name to be something simple like Max.

Leo: I guess a sister would be cool. She could help me keep the lair clean and force the guys to train and spar with me and-

Mikey: Gosh Leo, we don't wanna scare her away.

Leo: Her name would be something along the lines of Grace

 **I Love Kittens too asked:**

 **Mikey, why did the kids beat you up even though you came to play Cowabunga Carl on every party?**

Mikey: I was an easy target and couldn't hit them back...

 **Dragneel 4 Life** **asked:**

 **Umm..hi just wanted to ask why you are doing another one of these?**

Academy6: Oh! Read the last chapter from the first Ask page:)

 **Why in all the series does it seem your personalities change just the slightest bit?**

Leo: Personality?

Don: If you're referring to our character in general, I don't think we change that much right? I think its just because everyone has their own perception of us so in the version we act and talk a little different.

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Matoaka: Hi Guys...Um something really big happened last night, A Pig Humanimal Broke into my house and stole my Crown, and by Crown I mean a piece of jewelry I where around my Horn...It's no big deal or anything but it contains the Gaia Emerald which has the Power to Control all Non-Human Animals...Have any of you seen a Large Pig-Man running around?**

Raph: Nah. Usually people try to avoid coming to the sewer.

Mikey: Sorry about your crown! We'll keep an eye out!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry that took so long! Internet was down!**

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **(I like the Idea of having a Mystery Plot going on I don't really have any questions to ask and it might be funny to have a plot within the questions)**

 **Matoaka: OK guys thanks...I guess I'll just have to keep calm and keep looking.**

Leo: Good luck! 

**Strong Bad: Hey Turtles, STOP STEALING MY GIG! Love Strong Bad**

Mikey: Whaaaaaaa?

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **What do you guys think about tattoos? (And I don't mean those boring purple dragon ones, I mean real ones.)**

Random Purple Dragon guy: Hey!

Mikey: HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?!

Leo: I think they're pretty cool. I personally wouldn't get them because they're so...permanent.

Raph: I want one so bad. Soooooooooo bad. I just don't trust Casey enough to get one from him.

Casey: Hey!

Don: They're okay. I wouldn't get one though.

Mikey: I don't like them honestly. If I ever got one, it would be a grape so that when I'm old, it'd be a raisin:)

 **Raph, how long did it take for you to repair your bike when Hun destroyed it?**

Raph: Three months and it still acts funny.

 **Don, I can see how proud you are in being a nerd, but I wonder just how nerdy you are? What is/was the nerdiest thing you ever did/done? (I'm of course asking you this being a fellow nerd myself:).)**

Don: I got enough nerve to delete all of Raph's favorite tv shows and movies from April's DVR so I could record How It's Made.

 **Jordy Snordy Angels asked:**

 **Guys you werent meant to fight about it.**

Don: Oh sorry, we have a tendency to do that hehe.

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Yo, what up! ;)**

Mikey: Hello!

 **So my question to you guys is: What was the biggest challenge you had to face, in terms of becoming a ninja?**

Leo: I think for me it has to be letting go of fear. Its so hard to face your fears all the time.

Raph: Controlling my anger. Its the only thing I'm really bad at.

Don: I have to become aggressive when I fight and its more complicated then you'd think.

Mikey: Hehe. I have trouble keeping focused and quiet, the two qualities that define a ninja.

 **Oh, to Mikey: Cowabunga, dude! You are my favorite turtle and you're totally awesome! : D In 2003, why do you scream like a little girl? XD**

Mikey: Aww! Thanks! I don't really think I scream like a girl, more like a banshee. Maybe since my voice is deeper when I talk normally, it gets really high when I scream!

 **And to Raph: Would you ever continue the Nightwatcher legacy?** **I thought you looked pretty cool in that costume... or is it just me? :P**

Raph: Thanks, I really loved the suit. I don't think the Nightwatcher thing was good for me though. I think working against evil with my bros is a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Woot, I'm back! :)  
**  
 **A question to all of you guys: If you could have any superpower, what would it be and why?**

Leo: I wanna fly! That way, I could get to places quicker.

Raph: Super strength. For sure. I could beat the snot out of purple dragons, I mean, if these muscles could get any bigger.

Don: Super intelligence! If I knew everything then I could be a detective...like Batman.

Mikey: Oh I wanted to say flying! I guess the ability go be invisible. Think of all the pranks I could pull!

 **Leo, what is one thing you wish you could improve about yourself?  
Not that you're not perfect already! :D**

Leo: Aw thanks! I wish that I made all the right choices by my brothers and my family.

 **And to Donnie: So what'd you think of the future, was it what you were expecting it to be... or nah?** **Just curious! ;)**

Don: It was nothing like I thought it'd be! It was a lot more advanced! I was so excited by the amount of progress the human race had made!

 **KatO93 asked:**

Don, you really did all that just to record your show? I think that's very impressive, funny, and very nerdy. (Gives him a round of applause) Bravo Don:).

Don: *Bows. Thank you!

 **I have another relationship question for you guys (and Leo you don't have to answer if you don't want to since this topic isn't your... cup of tea so to speak), if you can picture your first date with a girl how would it go? (From start to finish and everything in between... if you don't mind of course :).)**

Raph: We'd go to a boxing match and eat hot dogs. That would be awesome. Then I guess she'd go home.

Don: We would go to a museum and after, go see an opera. I would romance her with my intelligence and we would make geeky jokes to each other.

Mikey: We'd go to dinner. That'd be nice...And then we would have a massive paintball war!

 **Sonic Girl asked:**

 **6/23/15 is Sonic's 24th anniversary guys! What do you think? :) If you're not interested it's fine.**

Mikey: I'm so excited! I didn't know that! Sonic Marathon!

 **Breana asked:**

 **Hey everybody it's very nice seeing you guys again!**

Mikey: Sup!

 **Guys, What's your favorite pancake?**

Mikey: Gummy bear- M&M!

Don: Chocolate chip.

Raph: Plain.

Leo: I don't really like pancakes. I guess plain.

 **If you had the power to be invisible. What would you do?**

Mikey: Pour a whole bag of sugar into Leo's tea:)

Leo: Kill Shredder.

Don: Go to college. Secretly of course.

Raph: HAHAHAHA! I'd go drive Casey's motorcycle and make him think the bime is possessed!

 **If you can process any powers. What would it be and why?**

Academy6: They actually answered that in a questions asked by Oceanic Coral up at the top:)

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **(Marzipan and her Human Boyfriend Ichabod walk in)**

 **Marzipan: Hey Guys just stopping by, How do you guys like a Burger? Personally I just like mine with lettuce, tomato, onion, ketchup, mayo and American Cheese classic and no pickles whatsoever.**

Raph: I actually like anything, but I love mustard.

Don: I only like Cheese on mine:/

Mikey: I like EVERYTHING on it!

Leo: I hate everything. Kidding, I don't really like anything on them.

 **Ratchet 227 asked:**

 **hey turtles glad to hear all still answer our questions.**

Leo: Yup:)

 **Mikey do you even try to clean your bedroom?**

Mikey: Nope. I love my mess.

Splinter: Michelangelo. Go clean your room.

 **Donnie you might need to invent a cleaning machine.**

Don: I'm already on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **...I keep getting here early! :P**

 **Two questions for you guys: First, if you could have one wish, what would you wish for and why?**

Leo: I wish I was stronger for my family and friends. When I was in Central America, I realized how weak and small compared to the world and it bugs me all the time. Not just physically.

Don: I want to be human more than anything. Then I could become a real scientists and work in a real lab. Think about it. Wouldn't it be cool for me to invent something and actually be able to show the world what I can do?

Raph: To be nicer. At least a little bit. Just so that no one is scared of me. Its really awkward trying to talk to people when they think I'm going to blow up in their face. No one likes me for it.

Mikey: I'd wish that people would actually take me seriously. Is that to much to ask for? Then I wouldn't be babied as much and I can have actual conversations with people without them thinking I'm trying to be funny.

 **And second, just curious; Marvel or DC**

Leo: Here we go again...

Don: DC!

Raph: Marvel isn't full if stupid aliens and stuff. All DC is, is a whole bunch of crazed alien. Aliens aren't real!

Mikey: ...I can't believe you just said that Raph... DsMarvel forever!

Leo: um no. DC has Batman. But Marvel has Ironman. I don't know how to choose.

 **Mikey, how's Klunk? And if he's there, could you pet him for me! :3**

Mikey: He's great! And sure I can!

 **Kat O93 asked:**

 **Boys, what's the one thing you can and cannot live without?**

Leo: Family!

Mikey: Thats for sure! Family and pizza! I'd die without pizza!

Don: I'd die without internet, but my family is more important to me. I couldn't be myself without my family because I know they love me no matter what.

Raph: Yeah, I couldn't live without my family. Even if they are a pain in the butt.

 **Don, when you say it's hard for you to be more aggressive when fighting are you... maybe nervous about being too aggressive? I'm not trying to be rude, but I would find it understandable since you're so gentle and very sweet:). (Sighs) And I'm rambling again! Sorry Don:(**

Don: No you're cool! I think it's because every person I hurt in battle has the potential to a better person and it hurts to know that they had/have the chance to be good but the choose to ignore it.

 **Boom-Ducks 13 asked:**

 **So Leo, you said Donnie only kissed one girl?  
*runs up to Donnie and kisses him* Make that two? Or more? Hehehe **

Don: T-Thanks! *Faints

Leo: Yup!

 **And oh also while I'm here, did you guess ever have like a bug attack or something while living in the sewers?**

Mikey: Yup! Cockroaches invaded my room once-

Splinter: Because he refused to clean up.

 **Or had to clean out the bugs when moving to another sewers?**

Leo: Yeah we had to clean maggots and flies and weird sewer creatures once when we were five. It was disgusting but we had no where else to go:/


	6. Chapter 6

**Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **...Wow, still early... I'm surprised! :P**

My question to you guys: If you could undo one moment of your life, what would it be and why?

Leo: That time the Foot ambushed me. I wish I had just stayed home and relaxed like my brothers did. That way, I would've been able to help them when we where all ambushed.

Raph: I wish the fight I had with Leo never happened. If he had his swords and we hadn't fought me, he could've gotten away from the stone guys.

Don: That time I mutated into the monster bug thing. I should've known something was wrong.

Mikey: I ate five pizzas before patrol one time. *Shudders.

 **Master Splinter (gotta spread that love! ;P), what would be your best advice to a ninja in training?**

Splinter: Have a sensei that cares for your wellbeing.

 **And to Leo, before you knew Raph was the Nightwatcher, why did you dislike him so much? And how did you not know it was Raph in the first place? I mean Casey knew XD.**

Leo: I wasn't trying to be mean. I just didn't understand why he was so mad at me. I was so confused when I realized it was him! I fought him like I would an actual enemy! I guess it was so unexpected that it didn't even cross my mind that it could be Raph.

 **Kat O93 asked:**

 **Hmmm... I feel that what you and your brothers do all the time is very noble of you guys, Don. And as much as I don't want to say this I have to, and that is you can't really turn everyone from bad to good. You can try with all of your might, but when they refuse to see it sometimes you just have to give up. Like the old saying goes 'You can't save everyone'. It's a harshness of reality as we see it. However, if people really do want to change for the better then of course help them.**

 **(Blushes and smiles) Also I think it's very attractive when you show so much compassion towards others, Don, and care for them no matter how different they are. (Wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him and hug him) Don't ever change:).**

Don: Aww! Thank you!

 **Did you guys ever watch Bill Nye the Science Guy (and this also goes to you too Academy6)?**

Don: YES! I LOVE THAT SHOW! I watch it on Netflix now! My brothers don't watch it though-

Academy6: I LOVE BILL NYE! JWDHVKWHDCBIYWEBFWJDHFWJHRFBUYKH-

Mikey: -Please stand by-

 **And why did you guys let Casey make you watch the Anaconda music video? Seriously it's very very very inappropriate... how did it even happen?**

Mikey: We had no idea what it was about!

Don: I know! I actually thought it was a science song about snakes! Gosh I was wrong!


	7. Chapter 7

**Kat O93 asked:**

 **Yay I'm first this time:D!**

 **High five to my Bill Nye fans! (High fives Donnie and Academy6) Let's have a marathon!**

Don: We totally should! Guys, I call the big tv!

Mikey: No! I'm having a Star Wars marathon!

 **Don, does it bother you that I kiss you so much? And if you say no then you're very, very sweet:).**

Don: N-N-No! Of course not! I'm the ladies man remember!

 **What do you guys like about camping?**

Leo: I love being outside and enjoying nature with my family. Its nice to spend time away fron all of the electronics and-

Mikey: Who said we like camping!? There's no games or internet! How could camping be any fun!?

Don: I kinda like camping, but only because I get to go bird watching.

Raph: I hate camping because I hate bugs. Simple as that.

 **Guest asked:**

 **My room is a big fat mess, I'm just like my father.**

Mikey: Oh don't worry! My room is messy too!

Splinter: Michelangelo! Clean your room this instant!

 **If you guys have a sister what would you do with her?**

Leo: Teach her the proper ways of ninjutsu.

Mikey: Teach her the proper ways of PRANK WARS! And we'd eat pizza and play video games, and hang out all the time!

Don: She'd become my assistant in my lab!

Raph: No. She's help me with my motorcycle and be totally awesome! I could never allow my sister to become a science geek.

 **Shredder if 2k3 Karai entered your universe what would you do?**

Shredder: At least I'd get a better warrior.

 **Karai your creepy.**

Karai: ...thats the point.

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Ready for more questions, brahs! ;D**

 **To everyone (Including Academy6): What is your favorite sport?  
**  
Academy6: What? What is a sport?

Leo: Ninjutsu.

Raph: That ain't a sport. Boxing is a sport.

Leo: Um Ninjutsu is a sport. If boxing is a sport than Ninjutsu is a sport.

Raph: Anyway, my favorite is now basketball. It changes between boxing, basketball, and football.

Don: Sports? Online hockey is a sport right?

Mikey: Basketball or bowling!

 **Donnie, have any of your brothers ever helped you with an invention or experiment, if so when?** **They probably have because they're all super awesome and nice... and yes, even Raph! ;)**

Don: When Leo is ranting about something, he likes to help bring me things. Raph and Mikey go to the junkyard to find and carry parts for a machine.

 **Mikey, do you like being the youngest of your brothers? I'm the youngest of my family, so I think we can somewhat relate! :D**

Mikey: I love being the youngest! I get away with everything and I don't have as many chores as the others do. Its annoying because everyone gets to boss me around though.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **What's better Fantasy or Sci-Fi?**

Mikey: Fantasy!

Don: Sci-fi!

Raph: Gosh, do I have to choose?

Leo: Fantasy!

 **Mikey do you ever watch the Food Network?**

Mikey: YES.

 **Marzipan and Ichabod walk in.**

Marzipan: OMG! You love Bill Nye too! Rubs up against Donny and purrs.

Don: Yup! I love that show!

 **Ichabod: We think the Pig-Man who stole Matoaka's crown in in this universe right now...We've sent an elite team of Commandos to scour the area, you may have met them before, they were a Cockroach, a Sea Snake, a Python and a Tabby Cat.**

Leo: Hmmmmm...

 **Breana asked:**

 **Leo, Mikey, and Raph, I can't help but notice that you guys don't get hugs or kisses like Don well mostly kisses anyway hehehe anyway (gives them all hugs and kisses) gotta spread the love.**

Mikey: Aww thanks!

Raph: Nice!

Leo: Um its okay, I'm fine, thanks,

 **Don, (lightly touch his cheek kissing him) hehehehehe make that 3 kisses now**

Don: Thank you!

 **Bye guys (blows kisses at them)**

Mikey: Thanks!

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Yay! Back again and again... I bet you love me by now! XD**

Question for everyone (Including Academy6 and Splinter):

 **What is your favorite sugary treat? :3**

Academy6: Cookies!

Leo: I don't like chocolate. I mean sugar! I mean...

Raph: Ice cream.

Don: Any type of smoothy. Preferably strawberry!

Mikey: Cake! But not birthday cake!

Splinter: I try to avoid treats, but I have a weakness for Birthday cake.

 **Mikey, hmm, Donnie does seem to have the most ladies here... but your my friend have me! *Gives Mikey a kiss on the cheek* Cowabunga dude! ;)**

Mikey: Aww! I love you guys!

 **Leo and Raph, Imma give you guys hugs, cause why not! *Hugs Leo and Raph* ;3  
Oh, and before I forget I gots a question for you two: How would you both describe your relationship as brothers?**

Raph: He's an annoying little punk but I love him.

Leo: Oh, I'm the punk?!

Raph: Look Leo, I'm just answering the questions!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Don, being such the ladies man as you are I just have one tiny question, why do you get so nervous? Especially after I kiss you.(And I want the honest truth:).)**

Don: Well...I guess it's because I don't really have a lot of interactions with women. Every girl I've met or seen are beautiful and kind but none of them would eve go for a guy like me.

 **Guys, what is your favorite form of exercise?**

Splinter: They like to practice. Isn't that right my sons?

Turtles: Y-Yes sensei!

 **Do you guys watch any of the Comedy Central Roasts?**

Raph: Hahaha! I love those!

 **Dondena asked:**

 **If you guys were helping to name a young one, what languages do you like best for names?**

Leo: Italian!

Raph: No! German.

Don: I think Italian names are awesome!

Mikey: 'Merican!

 **Purple Cat asked:**

 **Situation: You receive a handmade card from one of your brothers that say "You're a fantastic brother. I love you." How would you react?**

Leo: Aww! Thats so sweet! ...what did you break?

Don: Hey thanks! What do you want.

Raph: Go. Away. I'm not doing your chores.

Mikey: THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN MY FAVORITE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Some more Fellowship Members walk in, Matoaka, Bill and Jim**

 **Matoaka: I guess we will just kill time until the Four Commandos return with their report. How did you guys find drinking water in the sewers.  
**  
Splinter: We improvised.

Don: Until I was old enough to make a water filter! You can borrow it of you'd like

 **Marzipan: And knowing you had to scavenge for most of your meals...Did you ever have nights where all you could find was rotten food?**

Splinter: I went to the dumpsters of restaurants around us. They through away scraps of food that no one wanted or couldn't finish. Most nights, my sons went hungry because going above ground was too dangerous.

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Alright Raph! (High fives him.) Do you have a favorite one that you like? (Because I really liked the Roast of Flavor Flav. It's my favorite XD!)  
**  
Raph: The one with Hasselhoff! That was so funny!

 **Don, why would you think that way? Any girl would be lucky to have a smart and caring guy like you... I know I would. Please, don't sell yourself short because of your insecurities. You are worth and are so much more than you think, and... oh for goodness sakes! (Goes up to Don and kisses him for over a minute. Pulls away and cups his face in my hands, staring at him.) I would go for any guy like you any day if I could, and so many other girls would too. Never give up, Don. (Pecks his lips and hugs him.) Think about it and see:).**

Don: Aw! Thanks! Thats why I like hanging out with you guys, you're all so nice to my and my brothers. Even if we are giant talking turtles:) *Faints.

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Alrighty, let's get started! :D**

 **Everyone (Including Academy6 and April): Who is your all-time favorite video game character? Sorry I had to ask, I just love video games! :D**

Academy6: Optimus Prime from the Fall of Cybertron!

Leo: I don't really play videos.

Mikey: Sonic!

Raph: Zelda. Best game ever.

April: Luigi from Mario Kart!

Don: Lego Batman!

 **Oh, and a second question to everyone (Including Academy6, Splinter, April, and Karai): If you could have a catchphrase, what would it be and why?**

Academy6: "...I'm Batman."

Mikey: "I am the Turtle Titan!"

Raph: "I am the shadows..."

Don: "Save me your apologies...punk."

Leo: "Get away from me."

Splinter: "My sons if you don't clean your rooms this moment!"

April: "This little girls got spunk!"

Karai: "I hate all of you."

 **April and Casey: Gotta love Capril, am I right? ;)**

April: Wha?

Casey: *Blushes. Its nothing!

 **My question to you guys is; How would you guys describe the Turtles in one word?**

Don: Radical!

Mikey: Courageous!

Raph: Petrifying!

Leo: Justice.

 **Ratchet 227 asked:**

 **Raph did you like being the Nightwatcher?**

Raph: I loved it so much! Being the Nightwatcher made me feel wanted, no, _needed_. I felt like I was going something good even when no one else could.

 **Donnie if you could go up top for a day what would you do?**

Don: Well, if you're saying that no one would know I'm a turtle and I could actually go places, I'd sign up for an online school and get more supplies for my lab.

 **Mikey, if one of your brothers were upset, what would you do to cheer them up?**

Mikey: I'd be there for them. Depending on what happened and why they're upset, they might just need to sit and talk about it. Or maybe not talk at all. 

**thanks guys oh a one more thing  
walks over to Leo and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek bye.**

Leo: *Sigh and stands awkwardly. See you later!


	10. Chapter 10

**Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **I'm back... but I bet you knew that! ;D**

 **Everyone (Including Academy6, April, Casey, and Splinter): What is your life motto?  
Mine is; "Nothing is impossible beyond determination..." ;)**

Academy6: I like that one! "Not all who wander are lost."

Raph: "The only time you should ever look back is to see how far you've come."

Mikey: "Hakuna Matata! It means not worries for the rest of your days."

Don: Happiness will never come to those who don't appreciate what they already have."

Leo: "Doing what you like is freedom, liking what you do is happiness."

Splinter: "Add life to your days, not days to your life."

April: "Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and its better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring." -Marilyn Monroe

Casey: "Hardest thing in life, letting go of what you thought was real."

 **Mikey, OMG, your favorite video game character is Sonic, he's my favorite too! But I'm guessing it's only because he kinda reminds me of you! ;D So my question to you is; What's your favorite Sonic game?**

Mikey: I really like the original first ones! I cant choose between which one though! I love them all!

 **Academy6, just curious... how did you get into the Ninja Turtles to begin with? :)**

Academy6: Hehe. This is actually an embarrassing story and rather long. So I was 11 and we were on our way to the doctors office. When I was 11 I was a know-it-all, i'm not gonna lie, and when I heard the new series was coming out and tmnt was one of my mom'd favorite shows. I decided that I had to be the first one to tell her. So when I told her, I had to know all about the characters and I decided to watch the show.

And now obsessed. Its too late for me everyone! Run while you still have the chance!

 **Queen Candy asked:**

 **What chip flavor do you wish they would sell? (I want chocolate flavor)**

Mikey: Chocolate bacon! And gummy bear! And cheese burger!

Leo: Mint Chocolate chip!

Don: Taco bell! They could just put everything from taco bell in one chip. That would be awesome!

Raph: Steak!

 **What's your favorite bug?(I like butterflies)**

Don: I like butterflies too!

Raph: *Shudders. I hate bugs!

Mikey: Spiders!

Leo: Lady bugs. They were the only bugs that didn't try to eat me when I was in Central America.

 **Not to sure if this is an appropriate question but, how do you feel about America finally legalizing gay marriage? (If this question can't be answered then that's fine. I just thought I would ask)**

Academy6: Its totally appropriate!

Raph: I'm really happy that this finally happened.

Mikey: Finally! Gay marriage should have been legal years ago!

Don: I'm happy that we've made so much progress and I'm glad gay marriage was legalize. This should've happened years ago.

Leo: We've finally taken a turn for the better. It wasn't fair that some people couldn't get married because of who they love.

 **I Love Kittens Too** **asked:**

 **Donnie, You are so adorable. During your work as an IT consultant, did a client ask you an embarrassing question or have you lose your temper?**

Don: There were a lot of prank call that annoyed me but I tried not to let them bother me.

 **Guest asked:**

 **Shredder would you allow Tigerclaw to take over the foot while you're gone?**

Shredder: No.

 **Shredder this dr Chaplin is smart you think he could date your daughter?**

Shredder: No.

 **Turtles your new episode is on a hiatus and it was suppose to come out 6/28/15 but it didn't how ya feel about that?**

Leo: Its okay. We need a break. Sorry about that everyone!

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **To the Turtles, this is sort of a meta question but I was wondering about how you guys don't look very much like Turtles the way Splinter looks like a Rat or Leatherhead looks like a Crocodile, if I were to make a webcomic in 2003 art style, I'm wondering how some of my OC Mutants would be rendered in the 2003 interpretation, since this is the only cartoon series that go...Insane with Mutant Animal characters, like how would I draw a Mutant Flamingo without it looking totally absurd?**

Don: Well, we are technically part human in a way so we do look different. I guess a flamingo would be tall and very thin. It honestly depends on the animal and how they are mutated.

Leo: It also depends on how you want them to look. Its all up to you.

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Don? (Kneels down and cradles him, giggling and smiling.) Are you okay? I wanted to tell you that what you said was very sweet for each and every girl that loves you guys:). (Kisses his cheek.)**

Don: Yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking:)

 **Guys, why does your brother faint so much after getting kissed by a girl? And I'm talking to Leo, Raph, and Mikey. Sorry Don.)**

Raph: He's pathetic.

Mikey: He thinks he's a ladies man...he's really not.

Leo: He's overwhelmed by all of your beauty.


	11. Chapter 11

**Oceanic Coral asked:**

YAAAAAS! XD

 **To everyone (Including Academy6, April, and Casey): Who's your favorite YouTuber?**

Mikey: Jenna marbles!

Raph: Same!

Casey: Jenna Marbles is awesome!

Don: Hishe! Or teens react.

Leo: Dan Is not on Fire.

Academy6: Teens React!

April: Most Popular Girls!

 **Academy6: Aw, that story isn't that embarrassing, it's pretty cute IMO! Me, I got into TMNT by complete accident and because I'm really into the series, my parents don't like 'em :P. Alrighty, so my next question for you is; Who's your favorite turtle and why?**

Academy6: Thank you, and your parents are missing out. I don't really have a _favorite,_ favorite. When I was younger I had an obsessive crush on Leo, but now I've come to the conclusion that Leo isn't looking for a relationship (completely ignoring the fact that he's a fictional character)

(No he's not Academy!

Yes, he is!)

Anyway, I don't have a favorite anymore. I love them all a lot!

 **Mikey, the classics are great! But my favorite game is Sonic and the Black Knight... gotta love that knight concept! ;) But okay, moving on to other topics... tell me, Mikey; What's your least favorite pizza topping?**

Mikey: I love that one too! Um...I really don't like chili dog. It messes with my stomach!

 **Breana asked:**

 **Would you rather go on a amazing journey to a faraway place or fight Shredder.**

Raph: Oh dear gosh, go on an amazing journey!

Leo: Well, I would-

Don: I don't think any of us would want to fight Shredder!

Leo: Actually-

Mikey: You'd have to be completely insane to want to fight Shredder!

Leo: ...

 **Leo, Hmmmmmmmmm you don't like chocolate or sugar (shrugs) I guess that means you don't have a sweet tooth**

Leo: EXACTLY.

Don: Sure Leo...

 **Raph and Leo, Wait a minute if Leo's a annoying punk. Raph what does that make you?**

Raph: The reasonable one.

Leo: Ha! "The reasonable one." Are you out of your mind!

Raph: Stop interrupting me!

 **KatO93** **asked:**

 **Raph and Mikey you be nice to Don just because he gets overwhelmed right after. Leo, you're so sweet! Thank you for the compliment:). Don, don't listen to them okay? You are just fine, even if you do faint every time:). (And even if you are or aren't overwhelmed by my looks, but that's fine.)  
**  
Don: You're so nice to me! Thanks!

 **But let's move on shall we? If you could live in a house what would it look like on the outside and inside?**

Leo: It would have blue walls. Inside and out.

Don: And lots and lots of house plants all over the place! And a giant garden in the backyard! The largest room would be my lab!

Raph: It would be a mansion and we'd have an indoor gym and a swimming pool.

 **Are any of you into the Tomb Raider games? (This also goes to you Academy6.)**

Academy6: I've actually never heard of it-

Mikey: I love that game! Me and Don used to play it all the time!

Don: Yeah I love that game! Its been so long since we've played it though

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Don, you guys can only be called part Human in to 1987/2012 versions where the Ooze works as a crossbreeding tool, in all other forms the Ooze is a growth formula that apparently accelerates animals to the Ultimate State, that is a Bipedal Humanoid with speech and opposable thumbs...Sorry but this is a big pet peeve of mine when authors say the 2003 Turtles are half human when the truth is they are simply HUMANOID shaped like a Human but don't contain any Human DNA inside them there is a difference, it is entirely possible to be Human Shaped and have zero Human DNA inside you.**

Don: Not necessarily. Notice how me and my brothers are capable of learning and talking as if we were humans just in the wrong bodies. If my brothers and I weren't half human, we wouldn't be capable of "small things" like that. We are half human, half turtle even in this series, and I can explain how.

When we were first mutated, we were completely turtle. Whatever was in the mutagen made us grow obviously, but also develop thought. If we weren't mostly human we wouldn't be...teenagers I guess.

Just think about it, really think about it. From what I can tell, my brothers and I are teenagers and we are really intelligent (I don't mean to brag) if we didn't have human DNA, and I mean a lot of human DNA, we'd just be giant walking turtles, aimlessly looking for something to eat. I haven't been able to test the mutagen my family was originally mutated with.

 **I'm really sorry I'm not trying to hurt anyone's feelings this is just my inner linguist/biologist/Turtles canon expert coming out, the 2003 Turtles are not half human, because the ooze did not put Human DNA in them, it simply made them bipedal and able to speak Human, case in point, Apes are Humanoid by definition but they don't contain any Human DNA.**

Academy6: Oh trust me, I am not offended. I hope Donatello's fabulous explanation helped!

 **Dondena asked:**

 **Leo, if a guest wanted to hang out with you for a day, what would you do to show them a good time in the day?**

Leo: Hm. I don't know why anyone would want to hang out with me, I'm super boring in real life:) I guess I could teach them some of my painting techniques or we could spar. Thats all I could think of.


	12. Chapter 12

**Queen Candy asked:**

 **What is your favorite Disney movie? (Mines is Big Hero 6)**

Leo: Mulan.

Mikey: Lion King!

Raph: Avengers! Best movie ever!

Don: Aladdin.

 **What do you think we should legalize next?**

Don: Medical Marijuana.

Mikey: Exactly!

 **Which one of you would most likely be color blind? (I can't see reds and greens)**

Don: Me! I have really bad eyes.

 **Breana asked:**

 **My question is for everyone including Academy6, April, Casey, Master Splinter, and Karai**

 **Situation: You are playing football with your sister or brother and you didn't mean to hit them in the eye with the football they ask you to apologize and you did but they think you did it on propose and (signs) they are mad at you. What's your reaction?**

Raph: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thats so funny!

Casey: Hahaha! You had it coming!

Karai: Fool, you got in my way!

Don: *Immediately check to make sure they don't have an concussion.

Leo: Just ignore them, I said sorry.

Mikey: Sadly, I would be the one that got hit in the face.

Splinter: I don't have siblings.

Academy6: Well, what if one of the boys did it?

Splinter: I'd apologize, but criticize them for not dodging.

Academy6: I'd just ignore them. My sisters do that all the time and my mom gets really mad at me.

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 ***Insert random greeting here!* :D**

 **Everyone (Including Academy6, April, Casey, and Splinter): What's your favorite movie? Mine is in between 'Wreck-It Ralph', 'TMNT 2007', or 'Shrek 2'! :D**

Academy6: TMNT 2007 is my favorite too! Next to Transformers!

Raph: Transformers but only the first one. Or Avatar.

Don: Big Hero 6! Or Interstellar.

Mikey: Lotr or Star Wars!

Leo: Star Trek!

Casey: The Godfather.

April: Avatar! Not Last Airbender though.

 **Academy6, Aw, it's awesome you had a crush on Leo! And believe it or not, before becoming a big fan of Mikey, I used to have a really big crush on Raph! I dunno why, I just did! But all of the turtles are pretty cool so you gotta love 'em all! :D  
So my next question to you is; What's your favorite version of the Ninja Turtles (2003, 2007, and so on...)? **

Academy6: Thanks! I love 2003! Its my faaaaaaaaavorite of all time.

 **Mikey, Oh really? Chili dog flavored pizza does sound tempting, but I'll pass... wouldn't want it to mess with my stomach :P.**

Mikey: Trust me! It isn't worth it!

 **Mah, next question to you, Mikey is; If you could be in charge of your brothers for a whole day as the leader, what would you do?**

Mikey: Make them clean my room:)

Splinter: Michelangelo!

 **Leo, Bruh, you're not boring! I would love to hang out with you and spar! And I would get to show you just how terribly I paint! :P**

Leo: Thanks! I bet you can paint well though!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Don and Mikey, do you two have a favorite Tomb Raider game? Also we should totally play it right now:)!**

Don: I love them all its hard to choose since each is a continuation of a story. I love them all!

Mikey: The third one! I don't know why.

 **Leo and Raph, can you two ever agree on anything without an argument?**

Leo: We probably could...if he wasn't so annoying...

Raph: Wanna say that to my face?

 **Don, first off you're very welcome:). Second, would you ever go on a date with someone... oh I don't know... like me? (Blushes and looks away.)**

Don: Of course! All of you guys are super nice, funny, and smart.

 **Turtle Girl 16 asked:**

 **Raph, what were your first thoughts after nearly killing Leo in your battle against each other? (2007 movie)** **Ps. In the original scene they were going to have you holding your sai and inch from Leo's eye, what do you think of that?**

Raph: Honestly, I was more scared than anything. I can't believe I came so close to killing him. And I'm not surprised. My sai got super close 

**Purple Cat asked:**

 **How do you handle getting screamed at?**

Leo: I dont mind.

Raph: It makes me angry and want to punch someone.

Mikey: I used to start crying.

Don: I just ignore everyone.

 **If you're the one doing the screaming, what would you say/do as an apology?**

Raph: I don't feel bad. They had it coming.

Leo: I usually don't feel bad:/ If I do I just say sorry.

Don: I never feel bad. Whoever I yelled at must of done something really stupid.

Mikey: I'd cry and hug them!

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Sorry Academy6 I'm still not convinced, The Mutants advanced intelligence can be explained by the act the Ooze's growth formula nature grows intelligence as well as bodies, it's still entirely possible for uplifted animals to have Human Intelligence and not be half human. The Sci-Fi short stories by Cordwainer Smith have Uplifted Animals so Human-Like they even look like hairless naked apes but that is due to some sort of...Extensive plastic surgery, in Smith's stories a Cat Person is still 100 Percent Cat and a Dog Person is still 100 Percent Dog unless one of their parents was a Human Being because being half human means literally one of your parents was a Human Being.**

Academy6: Thats okay:) There's just two different opinions and your idea makes sense too!

 **But anyway, to all the Mutants including Leatherhead, Here is scenario for you, suppose you meet a collection of Mutant Animals in the Fancy parts of New York, and they are basically the total opposite of you guys, I'm not saying they're evil, but they are spoiled brats and upper class twits, as these Mutants are designer pets for ricks kids, like they spend most of their time getting their fur or feathers done, gossiping about celebrities and eating bon bons from silver platters, once again they're not evil, but they are spoiled rotten and would most likely faint and the first sign of danger**

 **Would you try to teach them to be better mutant people? Or would you be like forget it we don't need to associate with these losers?**

Leo: Well I wouldn't call them losers.

Don: I dont think teaching them how to fight and be nicer would help. They don't have our reality, no one is trying to hurt them.

Mikey: I'd steal all their food! I wouldn't try to make them nicer, I probably would never see them again.

Raph: I'd kick their butts and show them the real world!

Leatherhead: :( I've never been to the fancy parts of New York...


	13. Chapter 13

**Queen Candy asked:**

 **Do you guys know how to play soccer? (Maybe you could teach me.)**

Mikey: I do! When do you wanna start?

 **Raph, describe Casey in 3 words?**

Raph: Loyal, strong, and a bonehead.

 **So Leo, if you say that you don't like sweets does that mean I can give these homemade cookies to the others instead of you?**

Leo: Y-Yup!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **(Separate Leo and Raph with my arms in annoyance.) Will you two knock it off? I mean doesn't it get annoying after a while?  
**  
Leo: He started it!

Raph: No I didn't!

 **Guys, I don't know if you saw the Donald Trump video where he talks poorly about Mexicans, but if you did how did you feel about it? (To be honest I still cannot believe he would think of my race that way and I find it so offensive as do the rest of us. It just makes me so mad that I'm almost tempted to punch a wall.)**

Leo: I saw that and it was appalling. I don't understand how he could say something like that and think he's done nothing wrong.

Raph: Yeah that guy is a jerk!

Don: It was really horrible! I hope he doesn't become president!

Mikey: If he becomes president, I'm moving to Canada!

 **Don, you're just amazing! (Kisses him on the lips and holds him steady.) Please don't faint, alright? I would really hate for you to hurt yourself:).**

Don: Thanks! I'll try!

 **See you boys later and Happy 4th of July!**

Leo: You too!

 **Ratchet 277 asked:**

 **hey guys  
Leo are you alright from me kissing you?**

Leo: Um...what about a hug? Sorry I'm not good with things like that.

 **Donnie what is the greatest invention you've ever thought of or made?**

Don: The Shell Cell! I love those things! They keep our family connected!

Raph what is your favourite type of motorbike?

Raph: The ones me and Don make together They are awesome!

 **Mikey have you cleaned your room and what do you like to collect?**

Mikey: No I have not! And I loooooove to collect action figures! :)

thanks

 **Puple Cat asked:**

 **Situation: You're in a booth at a pizza place enjoying a pizza when you overhear a customer announce that he/she is calling 911 because the pizza place was out of fries and proceeds to do just that. What would your reaction be?**

Raph: Escort them to Mcdonalds.

Mikey: Tell them to leave and let me enjoy my pizza!

Don: I'd disable their phone. I made an app for that.

Leo: I'd remind them that french fries would be at a pizza place.

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **I just learned October 4th is World Animal Day as if Earth Day itself wasn't enough to make us feel guilty about our consumerism.**

Don: Hahaha!

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Bruh... so late on this one! :P**

Mikey: Its okay!

 **Everyone (Including Academy6): What's your favorite song?  
Since I'm a Sonic fan, mine would be 'Open Your Heart' by Crush 40!**

Mikey: Thats a good one! I love Trapped in the Drive Thru by Weird Al!

Leo: One Day by Hans Zimmer.

Raph: The Kill by 30 Second to mars.

Don: The Scientific Method!

Academy6: Breathe Me by Sia:)

 **Donnie, what is your favorite invention, that you've created and why?  
My favorite are the Shell Cells... or Shell Phones now! :P**

Don: Those are my favorites too! 

**Leo, Aw, thanks! But trust me, I'm terrible at painting XD. So, my question to you, Leo is: What has been your favorite mission with your brothers, so far?**

Leo: I don't have a favorite mission because in each mission one of my brothers almost died. But I really liked when we got to battle in the Battle Nexus. That was super cool:)


	14. Chapter 14

**TMNTHPfan12 asked:**

 **Hey dudes! Can I just say that you guys are tots boss! My question is for Donnie: What is your favorite color? I know, I know your mask color is purple so your favorite color must be purple but, I've just always questioned that. That awesome if purple is your fav color tho! :D**

Don: Yeah its purple! Or magenta! I love them because they're relaxing colors:)

 **Breana asked:**

 **Leo, Ooooooh painting techniques and sparing that's super fun see Leo you can be fun ;)**

Leo: Thanks! I love painting.

 **Raph and Leo, You know I bet you guys were really close when you were little :)**

Raph: Oh yeah. We were best friends!

Leo: We were the two oldest so me and him were in charge.

 **Raise your hand if it's insane it want to fight Shredder**

*Everyone raises hand.

 **Queen Candy asked:**

 **Are you sure you don't want any cookies Leo? (They're chocolate chip)**

Leo: I must resist!

Mikey: I will gladly take them!

 **Mikey, Let's play Super Smash Bros.(I'm gonna mop the floor with you)**

Mikey: Oh you're on!

 **QUICK, COKE OR PEPSI?**

Leo: PEPSI!

Raph: COKE!

Mikey: Its obviously coke!

Don: Oh you're just saying that because you get to see your name on a bottle!

 **KatO93** **asked:**

 **(Shake my head and sigh.) Leo and Raph, no offense to you two but what does it matter as to who started it. Doesn't your bickering get ridiculous after a while? What you two need to learn is to talk to each other in a less angry and not so loud manner, actually understand where the other is feeling even if you agree or not. It's all about compromising.**

 **Academy6, I am so like you when you said you had a crush on Leo. Then I realized that I always had these stronger feelings for Don because he's all of the things I like in a guy: intelligent, sweet, giving, handsome, and a giant nerd that I love. I still have my slight crush on Leo, but in my heart I know the perfect one for me is Don, if any of this makes sense.**

 **Boys, what is your favorite game/board game? (I am a huge fan of Scrabble and Scattergories:).)**

Leo: See! Look how reasonable that sound!

Raph: Grrrrrr...

 **Academy6, I am so like you when you said you had a crush on Leo. Then I realized that I always had these stronger feelings for Don because he's all of the things I like in a guy: intelligent, sweet, giving, handsome, and a giant nerd that I love. I still have my slight crush on Leo, but in my heart I know the perfect one for me is Don, if any of this makes sense.**

Academy6: Aww thats sweet! I'm glad everything works out then:)

 **Boys, what is your favorite game/board game? (I am a huge fan of Scrabble and Scattergories:).)**

Mikey: Zathura...

Don: Omg. I love Scrabble!

Leo: Sorry!

Raph: Sorry what?

Leo: No. The game Sorry.

Raph: Oh. I love Mouse Trap.

 **Dondena asked:**

 **Leo, can you teach me about Japanese writing? I've never learned about it and just curious to learn what it says and all.**

Leo: Sure! Im really good at those

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Are the TMNT Shorts real? Did they really happen?**

Mikey: Yup! They are just little snapshot of us when we are fight people:)

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Hai! :3**

 **Everyone (Including Academy6): If you had 1 million dollars, what would you spend it on and why? I would spend it on the video games that I've been wanting, TMNT merchandise, and give the rest to charity! :D**

Academy6: Trust me. I, me, Academy6, could never, ever, EVER, have a million dollars. So I don't make plans for it:(

Mikey: Comic books, soda, pranks, video games, and movies! Oh! And pizza!

Don: I'd build a secret lab somewhere in the sewer. That way, no one can mess with my stuff.

Raph: Me and Casey would make a motorcycle shop. Then we could make even more money.

Leo: I'd upgrade the lair.

 **Academy6, totally radical! 2003 is one of my favorites too, but me, I got to give it to 2012... it's the series that got me into TMNT in the first place, but that's just me! My next question to you is; What do you think of 'Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'?**

Academy6: Its pretty good, but not my favorite:)

 **Mikey, no way, you like Weird Al too! My favorite of his songs is 'White and Nerdy', but I think everyone likes that one! Okay, your next question, dude, is; What is your favorite part about being the Turtle Titan?**

Mikey: Hmm...whats my favorite part...EVERYTHING! Being a super hero is the best feeling ever! I feel so independent and strong! Not to mention the epic costume

 **Oh, and to Academy6, again: I love Sia's music, as well! I especially love her song, 'Chandelier'! ;D**

Academy6: I love that song!


	15. Chapter 15

**Oceanic Coral asked:**

It's Turtle Time! :D

 **Everyone (Including Academy6, April, and Casey): Who do you main in Super Smash Bros. (Melee, Brawl, and Wii U & 3DS)? My mains are; Kirby in SSB, Peach in Melee, Pikachu in Brawl, and Sonic in the Wii U & 3DS versions!**

Academy6: I don't play those games anymore. They got really confusing:(

April: I dont really have specific but I love Pac-Man.

Mikey: Donkey Kong in all of them!

Raph: I think Mikey is the only one with a preference. Sorry:/

 **Raph, haven't spoken to you in a while! So, how's it hangin'? My question to you, Raph, is; Do you like the nickname, Raphie? :3**

 ****Raph: I'm fine. And no. I hate that nickname, with a fiery burning passion.

 **Donnie, when Ultimate Drako used the Time Scepter on you and your brothers and you were transported into the 'Future' were Shredder took over everything, what did you think about it?**

Don: I hated it. I still have nightmares about it. I don't talk about it anymore unless my brothers really want me too (they wanted to know how they were like in the future).

 **Breana asked:**

 **Raph and Casey, Hey! What's so funny about getting hit with a football? It hurts like crap and I should know I got hit by one :(  
**  
Casey: Are you okay?

Raph: Its fun! I guess I'm just used to getting hit in the face:)

 **Karai, Geez Leo was right you are mean :\**

Karai: *Shrugs.

 **Mikey, How were you be the one getting hit with a football?**

Mikey: Because Raph always throws the ball at my head and I'm never paying attention.

 **Queen Candy asked:**

 **Have you guys heard heard about the comic MNT Gaiden?( It's about you guys. It's really cool but really sad.)**

Leo: Heard about it? Of course!

Raph: Its really messed up sometimes, we stray from that universe.

Mikey: It is really sad!

 **Okay Leo, if you insist I'll just give all the cookies to the others.  
What do you think of the fan art that people draw of you guys as humans?**

Raph: Its pretty cool sometimes.

Don: Its kinda awkward, knowing that people spend so much time watching us and imagining what we could look like

Leo: But then again, the artist out there are really talented. I don't mind and I think fan art is great.

Mikey: We don't search for fanart about ourselves though.

 **KatO93** **asked:**

 **Leo and Raph, you guys remind me of when I argue with my sisters. Only the big difference is you two are a lot worse, and I thought three bickering sisters was bad. Do you two ever see eye to eye? Ever?**

Raph: Yeah, surprisingly we get along most of the time. He only freaks out when I don't listen to his stupid rules.

Leo: We get along. Just not all the time.

 **Anyway, there is someone I want you all to meet. (A female yellow canary flies in and lands on my shoulder.) This little cutie right here is my friend Rosa, she's my character for the Rio story I'm writing. I thought it would be fun to introduce her to you all.**

 **Rosa: (Has a Portuguese accent and waves her wing at them.) Olá. It's so nice to meet you, especially you meus amigos da tartaruga(my turtle friends). I hope to ask you all some questions real soon. Tchau!(Bye!) (Flutters away.)  
**  
Mikey: Hey! Nice to meet you!

Raph: Sup.

Don: Its a pleasure too meet you!

Leo: Hello!

 **Don, would you like to play a round of Scrabble with me:)? (Takes out a Scrabble box.)**

Don: Sure!

 **Purple Cat asked:**

 **Situation: You're watching a movie/show where an officer is arresting someone and reading his/her rights while the person being arrested is screaming something along the lines of "get your hands off of me!" When the officer asks the person being arrested if he/she understood his/her rights, do you find yourself wondering if they even listened?**

Leo: Sometimes. I'm never listening to the rights because I'm to focused on them screaming.

Don: I forget to ask myself that because I've heard police officer recite someones right so many times.

Raph: People never listen to there rights because they are so focused on trying to get away.

Mikey: Hmm...I've never stopped to think if the listened to be honest. I'm too upset because they're being arrested.

 **Keekee0807 asked:**

 **Ugh my internet has been out for like ever! But I finally got it fixed lol sry I missed so much. Just wanna say, I LOVE ZELDA TOO! so Raphie, what is your favorite Zelda game? Mine is twilight princess :)**

Raph: A Link to the Past!

 **Leo and raph, what made you two change? U said u guys were besties when you were kids.**

Raph: We grew up.

Leo: And he grew up to be a jerk.

 **What did u all do for the 4th of July? (Including academy6, April, Casey) I went to see some awesome fireworks at a friends house, one of the fireworks tipped over and exploded right next to me XD... Scary but freaking awesome!**

Mikey: Cool! Me and my brothers went to watch the firework from Casey and Aprils house! Then we went home and watched Independence Day with Splinter:)

Academy6: I went to see Terminator! Its was awesome!

 **Hopefully my internet stays on heh anyways luv u all! Sry about not being here for a while *hugs all***

Leo: Its okay:)

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **In the Question about the Spoiled Mutants Pets when I mentioned all Mutants I meant Splinter as well, So Splinter, if you met to aforementioned Spoiled Mutant Pets, would you want to help them or leave them?**

Splinter: Leave them. They obviously can't be helped or have their own way of protecting themselves.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oceanic Coral asked:**

Let's go neow! :D

 **Everyone (Including Academy6, April, and Casey): Just curious, who's your favorite voice actor/actress? Me, I love Tara Strong, Tom Kenny, and Jason Griffith (just cause Sonic!)... they're all awesome! :D**

Academy6: Leonardo DiCaprio!

April: Oh gosh yessssss!

Don: Jennifer Lawrence!

Raph: Megan Fox.

Casey: Yeah. Megan Fox is perfect.

April: Excuse you?

Casey: Uh...

Mikey: Christian Bale! And Peter Cullen!

Leo: Leonard Nimoy. Rip:(

 **Mikey, how's your Cowabunga Carl business going... unless you're not doing it anymore? :P Kinda asking cause it's my sister's birthday today! XD**

Mikey: Tell her I said happy Birthday! But no, no more birthday parties.

Academy6: OMG! TODAY IS MY YOUNGER SISTER'S BIRTHDAY! What a coincidence!

And to April: What has your experience with the Turtles been like, so far?  
Probably pretty epicly awesome, am I right? :)

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Boys, would you rather...**

 **Cook or bake for a girl?**

Leo: I think it would be better for everyone if I just didn't do anything.

Mikey: Bake!

Raph: Cook!

Don: Bake, I don't do a lot of cooking.

 **Have super strength or super intelligence?**

Don: Super intelligence!

Raph: Super strength. If these muscles could get any bigger:)

Leo: Intelligence. Its better to know more than to kill more.

Mikey: Super strength!

 **And finally, take it home Rosa!  
(Comes flying in and lands on Mikey's shoulder.) Rosa: Olá meus amigos! Here's my question, would you rather serenade a pretty girl with a song or dance a fiery Samba with her?**

Leo: Oh gosh, why do you put me in such situations?!

Mikey: *Sings. SERENADE THE BEAUTIFUL GIRL!

Raph: Dance! I can't sing!

Don: Dance, I couldn't sing to save my life.

Leo: I guess dance.

 **Queen Candy asked:**

 **Since you guys have heard of MNT Gaiden, what do you think about yourselves and Renoir?**

Raph: We're a lot cooler that for sure.

 **Raph, do you think you'll win the next Battle Nexus for sure?**

Raph: Obviously!

 **Whoever can speak Spanish,Tengo que decir, me encanta tu espíritu y tu y corazón. Eres increíble.**

Leo: Eso es tan dulce! Gracias!

 **Jordy Snordy Angels asked:**

 **Donnie do you know the periodic table song (new version)?**

Don: I don't think I have, I stopped listening to the new songs after I memorized it:)

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Marzipan: Here is a question that might ruffle some feathers but I hope you guys will answer it. In Humanimal Culture we have this thing called Consensual Predation, when a Humanimal Slave is close to death, his or her Carnivore Friends are allowed to eat him or her, because when Humanimal Slaves die their corpses would normally get sent to the hot dog factories anyway, as one Humanimal put it, 'Would you rather bring nourishment to your starving friends or become fat on the belly of your enemies?' I have had to eat some of my dying friends during my years as a slave.**

 **..So knowing this, if you were in a situation like I was where you were enslaved and your fellow slave said to you, 'If anything happens to me I want you to eat me.' and refusal would seem to the other slaves like you were a Jerk for not fulfilling someone's last wish.**

Raph: Pfft! Too bad! I'd just burn their body!

Mikey: I would never eat anyone! Thats horrible, no matter what they said!

Don: I could never eat someone! Thats so unhealthy!

Leo: I've starved before. I still wouldn't eat someone but I couldn't blame someone else for eating a dead person.


	17. Chapter 17

**KatO93 asked:**

 **Of the four of you, who can beat who at arm wrestling?  
**  
Leo: I don't arm wrestle anymore.

Raph: I can beat anyone!

Mikey: No you cant! I always beat Don.

Don: I always lose:(

 **Rosa: Leo, do not be so upset with my friend amigo, after all it was my question so I will take the blame, alright:)? I am very happy to see you four respond to my question, and as my boyfriend once put it we Brazilian ladies like confidence in a man. Well that's all I really wanted to say so I will go and get back to my man in Brazil. Tchau boys!(Flutters away.)**

Leo: Thank you?

 **Again, we're really sorry about the relationship questions Leo:(. So...I'm just going to go. Bye.**

Leo: Its fine:)

 **Purple Cat asked:**

 **Situation: You're the manager of a store and you notice a customer verbally insult an employee to the point where the employee ends up having a breakdown. How would you handle the situation?**

Raph: Beat the shell out of him! Then quit!

Mikey: Escort the employee out and quit.

Don: I'd quit and offer the employee a ride home.

Leo: I'd offer them a ride home and help them find a new job.

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Don In the TMNT Short For The Birds you had adopted a Cockatoo, what happened to it?**

Don: Klunk happened.

 **Bob: Hey Don, as a Fellow Nerd I drink Cola like you drink coffee, I can't handle coffee myself because, as a Catfish the taste of coffee is too much for both my tongue and my stomach and Cola helps treat some of the symptoms that come with my psychic powers such as headaches and nausea.**

Don: Hmm...I'd be careful. Carbonated drinks aren't supposed to be consumed all the time.

 **Queen Candy asked:**

 **I want to learn how to meditate but my attention span is the size is my pinky toe, any tips?**

Leo: Try focusing on a piece of paper in your mind. But only a piece of blank paper, nothing else.

Who is the best cook?

Mikey: Me! I'm the best chef in the world!

 **Do you guys drink Arizonas and what's your flavor? (I like Fruit Punch and Mucho Mango)**

Leo: Green tea.

Raph: Fruit Punch.

Don: Green tea of Sweet tea!

Mikey: I love mango!

 **Little Epic T asked:**

 **I got a question. For everyone. Whats your FAVORITE animal?¿?¿?¿ Just wonderin mine is a horse :D**

Don: Dolphins! Or birds.

Leo: Monkeys:)

Mikey: Bats!

Raph: Turtles and frogs.

 **P.S meet my friend! (A green macaw flys in and lands on finger) (its a male) this is Oscar. he didnt like the first name so i named him Oscar. Oscar: hello my friends! (flies onto Raphs shoulder.I have a question for you Donatello. What is your favorite thing to study in sic? mine and Ts is Dinosaurs.**

Don: Same! I love dinosaurs!

 **Breana asked:**

 **Casey, Yeah I'm good thanks for asking! ;)**

Casey: Thats good.

 **Leo, Raph's not a complete jerk is he?**

Leo: No. He just acts like he is.

 **Raph, Do you got this tough guy attitude going on for you?**

Raph: I _am_ a tough guy. I don't have to pretend:)

 **Turtle Girls 16 asked:**

 **What are your thoughts on skrillex and dubstep music in general? Do you like it or dislike?**

Leo: I hate it! Its too loud and obnoxious.

Don: Gosh Leo, you sound like an old man.

Raph: Like it but its not my favorite:/

Mikey: It is kinda loud...but since when was loud a bad thing:)

 **Donnie, i've heard that in some versions you like classical music. Would you or have you ever listened to classical/ dubstep mixes? Like Lindsey Stirling songs?**

Don: Yeah I love dubstep too! Its one of my favorite kinds of music.

 **Leo, have you ever thought of or done Origami? Its one of my favorite hobbies but ive found not alot of other people have the patience for it.**

Leo: When I was little me and Don did Origami together. Not so much anymore.

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Late as heck, again... sorry about that! :P**

 **Everyone (Including Academy6): What is your favorite item from the lair?  
Mine... the arcade machines! :D**

Leo: All of my katana.

Don: My computers! They keep the lair from being attacked.

Raph: My motorcycle.

Mikey: My microwave! The microwave is a gift from above! Literally!

 **Academy6, OMG! Tell your sister some random stranger says Happy Late Birthday! :D My next question to you is; What is your favorite episode from the 2003 series?**

Academy6: I will, thank you! I love Tale of Leo because we get to see stories from when they were kids. I think my favorite would have to be Reflections, just because it was so sweet to see the entire family together:) And tell your sister I said Happy Birthday!

 **Mikey, Thank you! My sister was partially excited to hear that! ;D  
My next question to you, dude, is; What is your favorite quality from each of your brothers?**

Mikey: Hm...well theres a lot of things I admire about them. I love how focused and determined Leo is, I love how strong and brave Raph is, I love how smart and crafty Donny is, and I admire how much they actually care about me. Most siblings hate each other, but not my big brothers!

 **And to April: What has your experience with the Turtles been like, so far?Probably pretty epicly awesome, am I right? :)**

April: Totally! I love these guys so much!


	18. Chapter 18

**Queen Candy asked:**

 **Team Fruity pebbles or team coco pebbles? (I'm team fruity pebbles)**

Mikey: Cocoa!

Leo: Fru-

Mikey: COCOA.

Don: Frui-

Mikey: COCOA!

Raph: Frui-

Mikey: COCOA!

 **I'm making a time capsule. Will you put something in it? (I'm putting in my old Galaxy S5)**

Leo: My first family portrait. I painted it myself.

Don: My first recorded lab journal.

Raph: The Sai I had when I was twelve.

Mikey: My first apron!

 **Favorite kind of juice? (I'm in love with apple juice)**

Raph: Grape juice!

Don: Cranberry juice.

Leo: Cucumber water! ...Does that count?

Mikey: Chocolate milk!

Leo: ...I know thats not a juice...

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Leo, it isn't fine. I keep forgetting how uncomfortable you are with those questions, and seeing you get like that really is not okay with me. So I am truthfully sorry.**

Leo: Honestly its fine. Romancey question just make me feel uncomfortable. I don't mind I guess.

 **I don't know if you all remember when I told you about my grandpa passing away last July, but now it will be a year on Saturday. And I know most of you cannot answer this for me, but I will ask anyway. How? How can anyone handle all of this pain and loss that's still in their heart? And how can anyone get rid of the guilt over their loss? I will understand if you cannot answer, but... sorry. I don't even know why I bothered in asking something so difficult and emotional :'(.**

Leo: Losses are hard to handle by yourself. You have so many conflicting emotions and thoughts that can and will overwhelm you. Honestly, I think you should talk to your parents or someone in your family. And don't feel guilty, you did nothing wrong.

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Bob...Oooh...Don, You were right, last night I drank 3 Diet Cokes last night, and and 12:00 I started getting heart palpitations, I thought I was going to die.**

 **Marzipan: I calmed him down by giving a banana and reading stories to him.**

Don: Haha! I'm sorry!

 **(Author's Note: This was something that happened to me last night while I was playing D &D)**

Academy: Ouch.

 **Bill: While looking for the Pig-Man I spotted a Mutant Puma, Fox and Peacock all heading towards Central Park, you guys want to check it out?**

Leo: Um sure!

 **Dondena asked:**

 **Mikey, I know you have given up on birthday parties for little kids, but would you gladly plan a secret party for one of your brothers or father if it was their birthday?**

Mikey: I do that every year! And they say they hate surprises but I know they love them:) I try not to surprise Leo though. He's not a big surprise party after Central America.

 **And for all of you (that live in the lair), what would be the greatest gift you could get on your birthday, other than the food served at dinner?**

Mikey: Aw...

Raph: Well me and Casey are building a motorcycle store. Money to buy a building for it.

Don: A secret lab hidden somewhere in the sewer...that would be so cool!

Leo: More paint. You can never have to much paint.

Mikey: A messenger hawk! Then I wouldn't have to talk to anybody! I could just send them letters with my messenger hawk!


	19. Chapter 19

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Marzipan: Mikey...Want to help me create to Ultimate Burger of all time?**

Mikey: Sure!

 **Ichabod: Don could I study the Medical Records of your brothers you keep? I want to understand how Mutants are different from Humanimals**

Don: Um sure. Be careful though, a lot of those my brothers would like to keep a secret.

 **Queen Candy asked:**

 **What was your favorite show as a kid?**

Don: Dirty Jobs and Invader Zim!

Raph: Transformers!

Mikey: Star Trek the Original series!

Leo: Spongebob.

 **Yay or nay for rock music?(Yay all the way. Hey that rhymed)**

Raph: Yay!

Mikey: Yay!

Don: Sometimes.

Leo: Maybe.

 **Papa John's or Domino's? (I personally love Domino's)**

Mikey: Dominos.

Raph: Dominos, all the time!

Leo: Papa Johns!

Don: Papa johns.

 **Purple Cat asked:**

 **Have any of you mixed any non alcoholic drinks together? If so, which drinks?**

Leo: I hate it when they do that.

Mikey: I've tasted every soda combo ever! My favorite is Root Beer and Orange soda!

Raph: Grape Fanta and lemonade.

Don: Pinacolada and cherry Limade!

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Nuuuuu! Late! XD**

 **Everyone (Including Academy6, April, and Casey): Team Mario or Team Sonic?  
...I have a feeling you already know mine ;P.**

Academy6: Sonic!

Mikey: Same!

Leo: Um Mario?

Don: I don't know, I love them both!

Casey: Sonic, Mario's kinda annoying.

Raph: How could a hedgehog be less annoying? Team Mario.

April: I cant choose!

 **Academy6, right back at ya, I'll tell her and thanks! And oh, I love that episode as well... all the family fluff! :3 Mah next question to you is; What is your favorite part from TMNT 2007?**

Academy6: That scene where...hm...I'm stumped. Tell you what, I'll watch the movie tonight and I'll answer the question tomorrow:)

 **Mikey, true that, all of your brothers are very sweet... but you are too! And Cocoa Pebbles are my favorite too! :D**

Mikey: Thanks! TEAM COCOA FOREVER!

 **My next question to you, Mikey, is; What is the best part about having the Nunchaku... or Nunchucks as a weapon?**

Mikey: "Accidentally" hitting Raph in the face during practice. Hehehe.

Raph: Grrrr...

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Leo, sometimes talking to my parents about it is easier said than done, especially around my mom. She's taking it the hardest because she lost her father and I don't say anything in front of her about it. You see, I made a promise a year ago to always look after my mom, my grandma, everyone in my family and I intend to keep it. No matter how much I grieve and get angry I have to keep myself in check. And the only person I talk about this with is my grandpa, it's strange I know but I like to think he's hearing me when I can't see him. One last thing, I don't feel guilty about the whole thing I feel guilty because there was so much I never got to tell him and I'll never get that chance back. I hope any of this makes sense to not just you, Leo, but to everyone else reading this.  
**  
Leo: I know. I went through something similar with my brothers and Splinter. I always want to protect them and do what right for them but remember, you have to take care of yourself too. I know you don't want to see your moms feelings get hurt because you're upset to, honestly telling her could actually make her start to feel better.

Once she sees how much this is affecting the entire family she'll open up more and you guys can work through this together. I know its seems hard now, but I promise this will get easier.


	20. Chapter 20

**Purple Cat asked:**

 **Situation: You're playing ninja tag on the roof when you hear a teenager say this to his/her friends, "Since I'm too busy making music to do homework, I'm going to hire someone to do my homework for me." What would your response be?**

Mikey: Thats a good idea!

Don: No Mikey, he needs to focus and study his school work.

Raph: I'd take the job and fail his homework. Hahahaha!

Leo: Ignore him. He can do whatever he wants.

 **KatO93 asked:**

Leo, I know that it won't be easy for me to open up, but I at least need to give it a try. After all you made a very good point, I need to start taking care of myself too. (Gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek) Thank you for taking the time to listen to my problem Leo. I owe you one.

Leo: You dont own me anything, I'm glad I could help:)

 **Well since I'm feeling a little better guys, what is your favorite element? (You know like fire, water, etc.)**

Raph: Fire.

Don: Water.

Leo: Water.

Mikey: Earth!

 **And Don, since I haven't done this in a while... (Kisses him on the lips, smiles, and waves.) Bye!**

Don: Promised myself I wouldn't- *Faints

 **Rebel Mutant** **asked:**

 **Ichabod: Don't worry Don, I took the Hippocratic Oath, I just need some Info because this is the first time mutants have been introduced to our world.**

Don: Alrighty then. Search as you please.

 **Peacock: Please have mercy on us! We didn't know what was in those bags we were just told by Morgan to pick them up at the docks.**

 **Fox: Stop squealing Robin!**

Leo: Um hello?

 **Cat Girls Brother asked:**

 **Jackson comes in.) To Everyone: Hey guys long time no see! Raphael, Cat girl says Hi and asks if you want anything from Russia.**

Raph: One of those giant, fluffy, terrifying dogs.

 **Donnie, what do you like most about your brothers? What do you least like about your brothers?**

Don: I love how strong they are. I'm not really strong. I'm probably stronger than most but they really strive to keep me safe not matter what.

But I hate how loud and obnoxious they are. Or how quiet Leo, I never know where he is.

 **Leo, dude I can read between the lines You Like CHOCOLATE!**

Leo: No!

 **Mikey, when did Leo first have Chocolate? We should get together and record our songs we played okay?**

Mikey: I'd don't remember. But I remember it was the scariest day of my life! And sure!

 **Everyone: I'm sorry guys but my sis Cat girl won't be here for a few chapters she's been pretty busy with SHIELD and will have her graduation party soon. Bye guys! Thanks, Cat Girl's Brother.**

Raph: See you later!


	21. Chapter 21

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Peacock: We were told by this Snake Mutant named Morgan to pick something up for her.**

 **Fox: Stop being such a stool pigeon! Look, Morgan is trying to get us Mutants more rights, so she said she need some tools to stage a coup.**

Don: We keep our tools and supplies in the garage. I can take you if you'd like:)

 **Breana asked:**

 **What's better Snicker bars or Hershey's Kisses (Don't worry Leo you don't have to answer if you don't want to ;)  
**  
Mikey: M&Ms!

Don: Milky Way!

Raph: Heath bars!

Mikey: Man this is making me hungry!

 **Situation: You saw this bully grab a 7 year old girl's Barbie doll she jump up to get it but the mean jerk kept it out of her reach she finally stop and started crying. How would you handle the situation? (Including Academy 6, April, Casey, Master Splinter, and Karai.)**

Academy6: I'd try to talk him into giving me the doll and leaving the girl alone.

Karai: Laugh! The little girl should learn how to defend herself by now! Then, I guess I'd beat the man to the ground and give her back her doll.

April: I snatch the doll from him, then lecture him about being a jerk to little girls and how wrong he was.

Casey: Beat that little twerp! I can't stand bullies!

Raph: I'd beat him up too! Then give the girl her doll back...then beat him up some more!

Mikey: I'd pretend I was a ghost and steal the bear back. Then after the guy pees his pants, I'd give the doll back to the little girl

Don: I'd just take the doll and give it to the girl. No violence, but I might scare him a bit.

Leo: I'd take the doll and give it to the little girl.

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **(Kneels down and holds Don.) Well that didn't last too long. What happened to you not fainting Don? Are you alright?**

Don: Fine! I'm totally fine!

 **Leo, yes I do. And to show you my gratitude I got you these (hands him a box full of paints and brushes). Please accept them as a token of my thanks, and do not say you don't deserve them because you do. Thank you:).  
**  
Leo: Oh thank you! I needed these!

 **Boys, what do you do if there isn't a threat to the city? You know, like a lazy day.**

Mikey: No. Splinter would allow that. We'd probably practice and then be sent to bed early:(

Raph: But on good days, Splinter lets us stay up and watch tv:)

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Nuuuuu! Late again... mah internet is really dumb, sorry! :(**

 **To everyone (including Academy6): What's your favorite classic video game?  
Mine is... either Sonic the Hedgehog, Legend of Zelda, or Super Mario Bros.**

Academy6: Plants vs Zombies!

Mikey: Legend of Zelda or Sonic!

Don: Five Nights A Freddy's!

Raph: Legend Of Zelda.

Leo: I'm not that big of a fan of video games.

 **Academy6, okay then! My favorite scene is oddly enough the part when Leo and Raph fight on the rooftop, it's just so intense! :D**

Academy6: I like that scene too. I think my favorite would have to be the scene where April and Leo were talking about what the others had been up too. Seeing their jobs was really funny.

 **Mah next question to you (once you answer the last one of course!); What do you think of the 2012 TMNT series?**

Academy6: It's okay. I like how the boys seem younger in this series so we get to see that act like little teenagers. In all the others, they had to grow up so fast that you didn't see their immature moments as much:/

 **Raph, how come you have a New York accent and your brothers don't?  
Mikey does have a surfer-like accent, but still! :P**

Raph: I honestly don't know. I might be all the movies I watched as a kid where everyone's accent was super thick.


	22. Chapter 22

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Leo I wish you could drop kick any whiner who claims they get PTSD from mean Tweets.**

Leo: What do you mean?

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Are you sure you're okay Don? Every time you faint it worries me.**

Don: Yeah I'm fine:)

 **Here we go again boys, what is...**

 **Your favorite adventure?**

Leo: When we all went to the Battle Nexus!

Don: When we went back in time and saw dinosaurs!

Mikey: When we were in space!

Raph: When we defeated the Shredder. Well, "Defeated."

 **The one thing you've kept since your childhood?**

Leo: I think we can all agree on our first weapons.

Don: Except for me. I've kept my first invention, the Ice Cream maker:)

 **And finally... Rosa!  
Rosa: (Flies in and lands on Leo's shoulder.) Hi meus amigos! What is your favorite part about living in New York City?**

Raph: Hearing the subway:)

Mikey: Jumping through buildings!

Don: Looking through the trash for parts for a project!

Leo: I don't know, I guess the tunnel system in the sewer.

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

Here's Coral! XD

To everyone (including Academy6, April, Casey, and Karai): Alrighty, what are your favorite horror movies?  
Mine would probably be... Chucky! Though it did scare the poop out of me when I was younger :P

Leo: I'm not a big fan of horror films.

Casey: Yeah me neither.

Karai: Scary movies are pointless.

Don: Signs. Best scary movie ever!

Mikey: Night of the Living Dead. Gotta love the classics!

Raph: The Grudge.

April: The Shining or Cujo:)

Academy6: Oculus. Its awesome!

 **Academy6: Oh, I love that scene too! All of their jobs were very entertaining to watch! As for the 2012 series, I completely agree with everything you said! It's nice to see them acting more teenage-ish... but I kinda miss Raph's New York accent in the series :P**

Academy6: Same.

 **Mah next question to you is; What do you think of Venus De Milo?**

Academy6: I don't know to much about her to have an opinion. I guess she's pretty cool though:) 

Leo: Why u no play video games? Sorry, I had to! TROLOLOLOL! XD

Leo: Sigh. They're boring.

Mikey: You take that back! 

**Purple Cat asked:**

 **Any of you fall asleep during a show/movie? If so, which one(s)?**

Mikey: All of Don's nature documentaries.

Don: Hey! I fell asleep on Scooby Doo re-runs.

Raph: Star Wars. I was so upset with myself.

Leo: I fell asleep on Terminator.


	23. Chapter 23

**Oceanic Coral asked:**

Let's-a go! :D

 **To everyone (including Academy6): So recently, Mr. Satoru Iwata from Nintendo has passed away. His games and legacy will live on forever in the hearts of gamers and Nintendo fans everywhere. So my question is; what are your guys' thoughts on his passing?**

Mikey: Thats really sad, but death happens to everyone. So...Lets have an awesome video game marathon!

Academy6: Aww thats sad:(

Don: I'm with Mikey on the game marathon

 **Academy6, well fair enough! I personally don't like her, but that's just me! :P  
Mah next question to you dudette is; Who is your favorite mutant (besides the Turtles and Splinter)?**

Academy6: Hm. If you're referring to the Tmnt franchise then Usagi. If you're talking about in general, then Storm from X-Men:)

 **Mikey, yeah! Make Leo take that back! Still love you though! :P  
Alrighty Mikey, mah next question is; If you could visit any amusement park in the world, which one would you go to and why?**

Mikey: Hershey Park! They have a lot of chocolate, so obviously, its the best place in the world!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Boys, I know it isn't Christmas yet but what is your favorite Christmas song or carol?**

Don: Jingle Bells!

Mikey: Jingle Bells! (The Batman version)

Raph: Hm. When I was younger it was Christmas Dont be Late from Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Leo: I'm not sure I have one.

Mikey: *Whispers. He likes Jingle Bells too:)

 **Raph, aren't subways usually loud especially since you live near them? I'm asking since I do not have any here in California.**

Raph: They are _very_ loud. I guess since we've lived under them all our lives I kinda like the sound.

 **Don, my sweet intelligent turtle, what is it about the dinosaurs that you love?**

Don: I love everything about them! They're exotic and dangerous and a mystery to mankind!

 **Purple Cat** **asked:**

 **Situation: You're having pizza at your favorite pizza place and it's senior discount day. A young looking customer goes up to the counter and orders a pizza. A few moments later, you hear the customer say, "I'm supposed to get the senior discount since I'm a high school/college senior." and the customer ends up leaving with the pizza looking angry several minutes later. What would your reaction be?**

Mikey: Ha! Maybe next time they'll be more specific!

Don: I think I might've laughed too, technically they could get away with it.

Raph: I don't see why they'd be angry though. They got what they wanted right?

Leo: I think I'd be annoyed, they should've emphasized on the rules and refuse to give them the discount.

 **Keekee0807 asked:**

 **Aye! I'm so sorry I've been gone so many chapters! I've been caught up in stuff lol  
*sighs* leo... How in the heck are video games boring!? What about like role play games, I love them cause u can choose what happens and make your own ending :)  
Do any of you play any final fantasy? Best games ever!**

Leo: They're just boring! I don't see how anyone can find them interesting. Especially my brothers. I mean, our live are real life video games:/

 **Mikey, it seems your loosing your girl thunder, but I shall always love ya ;) your the best! We should play Mario kart some time :)**

Mikey: I am? I don't feel like I am. Hmm...

 **To all, what was the last prank you have done, what did you do and who to?**

Mikey: Funny you'd ask that! We had a prank war yesterday! I put super glue on the remote and chewed bubble gum on Raph's Sai!

Raph: Then I poured salt all over his pizza:) I also put butter all over Don's lab so he couldn't pick anything up.

Don: That was so annoying. In retaliation, I made his Shell Cell auto correct all of his words to "Stupid". Then I hid all of Leo's katana so he couldn't practice.

Leo: I was so mad. I didnt find them till dark. So...I turned off the Wi-fi.

Don: That was so mean!

 **Okie well, ima try asking more tomorrow but idk, my dad is taking my social media for a while which really sucks but hopefully he dosent mean fan fiction reading :)**

Academy6: Lol same.

 **Cat Girl asked:**

 **( Cat girl comes in wearing a fluffy black fur coat.) To Everyone: Hello.**

 **Raphael, I got you your dog. * whistles* Come boy! ( A big black dog comes in wearing a red collar with spikes.) I hope you like him!**

Raph: Oh wow thanks!

 **Donnie, have you had pepper in your coffee before? How about salt?**

Don: Many times. My brothers pull that prank almost everyday.

 **Leo, what was the hardest thing you've ever had to do?**

Leo: I had to use a gun once. Worst. Experience. Ever.

 **To Everyone: Sorry I need to leave early because of my graduation party tomorrow. SeE ya Hot head bye guys! Thanks, Cat girl**

 **Lucy Dragneel 4 Life asked:**

 **I have a question, a good question, but it's not a 2k3 question. ...it's 2k12 still love you guys though anyways I'm I've been watching turtle nation on nickelodeon (cheers) and what do you guys think about this turtle nation marathon?**

Leo: I think its awesome!

Mikey: Totally! Glad you're watching!

 **And Mikey *spoiler alert* in the upcoming episode for 2k12 your 2k12 self has a crush on a girl tenet whst do you think about that.**

Mikey: Ha! Not surprised!


	24. Chapter 24

**Lucy Dragneel 4 Life asked:**

 **Okay this supports my 2k12 question I didn't ask. I'm like how far apart in age are you apart? Like minutes or something?**

Don: I don't know, thats the only thing the blood test I took couldn't answer. Sorry:(

 **Turtle girl 16 asked:**

 **Master splinter, how was it parenting the turtles as babies and now as teenagers?**

Splinter: One word, horrifying.

 **What was your proudest moment for each of them?**

Splinter: When Leonardo received his katana, when Raphael decided he wanted to learn how to knit (I promise, it made me feel very proud), when Donatello fixed our first toaster, and Michelangelo's first pizza.

 **What moments for each had you facepalming yourself?**

Splinter: They had a prank war the other day.

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Cowabunga! :D**

 **Everyone (including Academy6): What is your favorite childhood memory?  
Mine was when me and my family went to Disney World and Universal Studios when I was 6 years old!**

Academy6: When I got out of kindergarten.

Mikey: The day I became the prank war champion when I was twelve!

Don: When I found a working remote control monster truck and its remote! Then when I was older, I upgraded it!

Raph: When Leo and I had our first sparring match and I won:)

Leo: That doesn't count Raph! I wasn't paying attention and you know It! Anyway, I remember when Splinter and I had tea together when I was eight.

 **Academy6, Oh! Usagi is pretty awesome... and you like Storm, really cool! My favorite Marvel mutant is Scarlet Witch, but you know! ;P Mah next question to you is; What is your favorite pastime?**

Academy6: Oh yeah she's awesome! I write horror stories:)

 **Mikey, Hershey Park! That's amazingly awesome! Although I don't think I would ever make it... especially with all that chocolate and I bet neither could Leo! XD Ok, Mikey, mah next question is; How did you learn to ride the skateboard and if you can, could you possibly teach me how to ride on it?**

Mikey: I learned from Youtube. I had a skateboard when I was little but I didn't know how to use it. But now, I'm a skateboarding ninja!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Leo, turning off the WiFi is so evil..., and I love it! Now that's a prank:).**

Leo: Thanks, feel free to use that one anytime.

 **Raph, I used to love Christmas Don't be Late when I was younger, but now I like the traditional carols and my personal favorite has to be 'Candlelight Carol' that I did for the Candlelight Processional at Disneyland.**

Raph: That makes sense. I actually haven't heard of that one, I'll have to check it out.

 **Guys, (Well Leo you don't have to answer this one, and you know why) do you think girls are more attractive when they're super intelligent or very pretty? (I feel that a guys intelligence matters more than his looks, but that's just me because I like my nerds:).)**

Raph: Looks are never important. Intelligent.

Don: Intelligent!

Mikey: Intelligent! Besides, every girl is super pretty in their own way:)

 **Rebel Mutant** **asked:**

 **Guys, What's your opinion of rickrolling?**

Leo: What?

Mikey: Its kinda funny I guess.

Don: Its funny!

Raph: I feel like it'd be super annoying.


	25. Chapter 25

**Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Milk and Cereal! Cereal and Milk! ;D  
**

Mikey: Pancakes!

Raph: Bacon!

Don: Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. And coffee!

Leo: French toast!

Academy6: Oatmeal!

 **Academy6, Oh, awesome! I love horror stories, but not so much movies (I'm a scaredy-cat!)! :P Alright, next question to you is; What is your favorite genre?**

Academy6: Sci-fi and drama:)

 **Mikey, So cool! I cannot for the life of me learn anything by watching others... kinda sucks, but oh well! :) Next question, Mikey; Is there anything that you and Splinter do together, as father and son... or nah?**

Mikey: I teach him how to cook sometimes!

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Hey Leo I know you're not a Brony, but I think you'd appreciate the fan animation Lullaby for a Princess, if only because the relationship between Celesta and Luna could just as easily be between you and Raphael at least in the first half of the song, please go on YouTube watch it and tell me what you think.**

Leo: Sure I'll check it out.

Don: Don't worry I'll make sure he does!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Boys, if you're into this then who is your favorite Greek God/Goddess? (Mine hands down is Athena.)  
**  
Don: I like Athena too:

Leo: Apollo. I don't know to much about him though.

Mikey: Poseidon. He's got a cool Sword thing!

Raph: Artemus. She sounds pretty cool.

 **Since you all have seen many creatures and the people of Atlantis, do you wonder if other myths are real? (You know say for instance Bigfoot or The Lochness Monster.)**

Don: I think it used to be real, until it sunk. I think all myths used to be real

 **Mikey, such a sweet answer. (Kisses him on the cheek.) Say that to any girl and you'll win them over:).**

Mikey: Awe thanks!

 **Dondena asked:**

 **What would you guys think your first reaction would be if you found out you were going to be fathers (if it was possible)?**

Leo: Well since we probably wont ever have to go through that...I don't know.

Mikey: I'd be really surprised. But I would love and cherish the child anyway!

Raph: Once I got over my shock. I hope I'd be super chill about it.

Don: I'd be really freaked out. Then I'd start looking up baby names.


	26. Chapter 26

**Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Leo, so after watching Lullaby for a Princess what you think?**

Leo: It was pretty good, but I'm not that big on My Little Pony.

 **Keekee0807 asked:**

 **All, Have you guys ever thought about being a vegetarian?**

Mikey: Definitely not!

Raph: Never ever! That would be so horrible *Shudders.

Don: I thought about it once and refused meat. That only lasted two days. I don't know how Spock does it!

Leo: I went without meat for a while in Central America. Never doing _that_ again.

 **So my friend met this guy online, he seems pretty real and he's really sweet to her, they have a bunch in common so they started dating. Her dad found out and freaked out about the relationship because he fears that the guy is a fake and you know, hes being all protective dad like. She really likes him and doesn't want to break up with him, I don't know what to tell her so do you guys have any thoughts/ advice? (Sry if it's any trouble)**

Don: Unlike popular belief, you cant fall in love with someone over the internet. I think her dad was right.

Leo: Same. Its for the best and most people on the internet are liars.

Raph: Her dad did the right thing!

Mikey: Tell her she shouldn't try to have a relationship over the internet. Just friendships!

 **If you guys have seen jurrasic world, did you like it? And which is better jurrasic park or world?**

Don: I loved it, but Jurassic Park is always better!

Mikey: Best movie ever! Almost as good as Jurassic Park!

Raph: Totally awesome, but I think they're tied:)

 **Love you guys, thanks for putting up with my questions ;D**

Mikey: Anytime!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Leo and Raph, interesting thing about liking Apollo and Artemis is that they're brother and sister. Apollo is the god of music, archery, and the sun which is why he has the sun chariot; and Artemis is the goddess of the hunt, protector of young children, and the moon.**

Leo: Huh, I didn't know that...

Raph: Of course you didn't.

 **Don, I am so happy you like Athena too! (Kisses him on the cheek.) I think what I love about her the most is her gift in wisdom, giving courage to warriors of that time, and also being this great inspiration in creating Athens.**

Don: Exactly!

 **Mikey, Poseidon is one of the strongest gods in Greek religion for controlling the seas and storms, and his weapon is the trident in case you still didn't know:).**

Mikey: Ahah! See guys, Poseidon is the coolest?

Wow, I talked too much in that last comment. Just one more question then, are you guys heavily interested in anything that deals with mythology?

Don: I am! I study mythology when I was younger and I still love it!

 **(Blows them kisses and waves.) Bye guys:)!**

 **Purple Cat asked:**

 **Situation: You're in the back row of a movie theater trying to watch a movie but you keep being distracted by a young couple making out in the corner of the back row. What would you do?**

Leo: Go to a different showing:/

Mikey: Sneak up behind them and throw popcorn at them till they stop.

Raph: Tell them to get a room!

Don: Move to a different row so I don't have to see or be near them.


	27. Chapter 27

**Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Keep being late to this... nuuuuu! XP**

 **Everyone (Including Academy6): What's your favorite restaurant?  
Mine is... well, I can't really choose, too many to count! XD**

Mikey: Any pizza place! Specifically Antonio's!

Don: Subway!

Raph: Red Lobster! I've never been there but I've eaten Casey's left overs.

Casey: Hey, that was you?!

Academy6: Freddy Fasbear's Pizzeria!

Mikey: AAAAAAHHHHH!

 **Academy6, way past cool! I love Sci-fi and Drama too, but Comedy and Action are my personal favorites! :)** **Next question to you is; What is your favorite TMNT weapon (katanas, sais, bo staff, or nunchucks... basically)?**

Academy6: Well, I like all of them but I use a Bo-Staff. I think the Katana are my favorite though:)

 **Mikey, Oh, awesome... wish I could cook!** **Tell me, what's your favorite recipe?**

Mikey: Hm...I don't think I have one! Though most complicated was eggplant lasagna. I made it for Leo once.

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Don, so do I! I loved studying about Greek mythology and some of the Egyptian gods when I was little, but it kind of changed once I found music like you with technology. It's still a fun subject though don't you think? You know despite the other things that peak our interests?**

Don: Its so much fun! I still go back and read about it sometimes.

 **Guys, based on these four choices would you rather be stuck in: Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, Feudal Japan, or The Crusades? (Personally I would choose Greece just because of its history.)**

Don: Greece! It's be really cool!

Mikey: Greece! Because Don's there!

Raph: Egypt so I can see people become Mummies!

Leo: Japan because I speak Japanese and know more about the culture.

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Marzipan: Mikey have you ever tried to bribe your brothers with their favorite foods?**

Mikey: It only works with Don:( but I can get him to do whatever I want if I make him coffee in the morning!


	28. Chapter 28

**Purple Cat asked:**

 **Have any of you seen the Geico commercials where they say "it's what you do."? If so, which one is your favorite?**

Mikey: Haha! Scape Goat!

Raph: That one with the fish!

Don: Hm...The one with the kid and his toy boat.

Leo: Ha. Sorry I dont have one., but everyone try to say toy boat three times fast!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **I knew Leo would choose Japan for the obvious reason since he loves the culture. Also with Don and Raph picking Greece and Egypt. I was very surprised, Mikey, that you would rather be in Greece than in Egypt. Don't you like mummies since they're like monsters?**

Mikey: No! I hate monster! I only like them when they're in movies!

 **What do you boys do when you get sore from your training?**

Leo: Meditate.

Don: Study or play video games.

Mikey: Play video games, watch tv, cook, make pranks, do said pranks, eat food once its done cooking, shower, prank call Casey, laugh at Casey-

Raph: I go to sleep.

 **Don, do you have a favorite Greek tale? (I like The Odyssey and the Hercules story.)**

Don: I love The Odyssey! Its one of my favorite stories ever!

 **Dondena asked:**

 **What are your top favorite foods?**

Mikey: PIZZA!

Don: Salad!

Mikey: Ew. She said food not plants.

Raph: Hot Dogs, hamburgers, and pretzels.

Leo: Eggplant Lasagna! We had that for dinner last night:)

 **Hey Raph, the night you were out looking for Splinter and came across the young boy, Tyler, after the incident with your eyes, did you let Don look at your eyes when you got home?**

Raph: Shhhhhh...He still doesn't know.

Don: What happened?

 **Keekee0807 asked:**

 **Btw, thx for your thoughts, I think she is gonna listen :) Are you guys into the star wars series? What do you think about Disney making another one?**

Mikey: YES WE ARE. AND IM EXCITED ABOUT THE NEW ONE!

Don: I'm pretty sure JJ Abrams is making one right? That means its going to be AWESOME!

Raph: Man I'm so excited!

Leo: Yeah, even I'm ready for this movie! One of the best series ever!

 **If you guys watch anime which is your favorite?**

Leo: Attack on Titan.

 **Don and Mikey, do you guys still play minecraft?**

Don: Yup. But not as much.

Mikey: Yeah I do! Don wont let me on his computed:(

 **Thank u guys! Sry I missed last chapter lol see ya next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Guest asked:**

 **Question for 2003 turtles, how did you guys decide that Leo and Donnie would share a room while Raph and Mikey got their own? Leo is the oldest so usually he would have his own.**

Leo: Raph needs his own room. He smells to bad:)

Raph: Hey!

Don: And Mikey's too hyperactive. I need someone who's quiet.

Mikey: ...he's got a point.

 **Breana asked:**

 **Raph, (high fives him) Tell them to get a room good one Raph!**

Raph: Thanks:)

 **Mikey, What was the best prank you ever did?**

Mikey: Whom...I did something messed up to Casey the other day. I glued his but to his motorcycle! HAHAHAHAHA! 

**Situation: Your walking around your neighborhood when you saw a man who was in a rush to get to his job and you saw his wallet fall out his pocket. What would you do?**

Don: Figure out where he works and bring it to his office.

Mikey: Yeah, especially since he's in a hurry:/

Raph: I'd just give it to him, he might have something important in there. Like a key card.

Leo: I'd just give it to him, I'm no Sherlock Holmes.

 **KatO93 asked:**

Boys, what's your favorite type of popcorn?

Mikey: Extra butter!

Don: Carmel!

Raph: I pour hot sauce on mine.

Leo: Light Butter:)

 **Don, do you always learn something new every time you invent?**

Don: Yes, every time. Its one of the glorifying things about being a scientist.

 **Leo, if Mikey were to give you cooking lessons would you take them?**

Leo: I'd try my best-

Mikey: I'm not teaching Leo how to cook! I value my life.

 **Rebel Mutant asked:**

 **Don, What's your opinion on Gorillas? Personally I love Gorillas and fear greatly they'll go extinct in our lifetime...**

Don: I hope they don't too! I love gorillas!

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **LOLOLOLOL! XD**

 **To everyone (including Academy6): What is your most regretful moment?  
Mine is when I accidentally forgot my Nintendo DS on the school bus when I was little... bruh :(**

Academy6: If you don't mind, I'd like to keep that to myself:)

Raph: Every fight I have with one of my brothers.

Don: When I say no after Mikey asks if we can hang out.

Leo: Everyone I killed when I lived in Central America.

Mikey: Every time I lie to someone, especially Splinter. 

**Academy6, Oh cool! My favorite weapon is Raph's sais... I've always liked them, really! :D Mah next question to you is; How much TMNT merchandise do you own, if any?**

Academy: ...More than I'd like to admit. To keep it short, A Leonardo action figure from the 2014 movie, a poster from 2012, the 2007 dvd, all of the original movies on dvd, a Leonardo stuffed animal (don't laugh at me) and the 2012 toys from McDonald's (I stole them from small children, aka my sisters).

 **Raph, Just one question... how much do you hate bugs? :3**

Raph: *Shudders. They are GROSS. They crawl around and they look creepy:(


	30. Chapter 30

**Dondena asked:**

 **Leo, how do you deal with headaches? I mean like more how do you get rid of the pain, like pressure points, medicine, etc. that kind of treatment for them? I've watched some videos online to try to deal with migraines and just can't manipulate pressure points right. Just asking to see if you had any tips on how to deal with them.**

Leo: I find that pushing on your temples is the best way to relieve the pain temporarily. I try not to take medicine, but if the pain gets to unbearable, I'll ask Don for something. You should also try putting something warm on your head, and drink LOTS of water. Dehydration is one of the more common causes of migraines. That and sleep. You might be tired:)

 **Even though you guys are all turtles, would any one of you ever want a pet turtle? I've got two of them, and to me, they are so adorable and funny. And they are the same species that Don says you all were when you were normal turtles yourselves. The red ear slider.**

Raph: I've wanted a pet turtle for awhile now, but I know I'm to busy to take care of a pet:(

 **Keekee0807 asked:**

 **I'm with you on the bugs Raph, they're like freaking mini devil creatures!**

Raph: Exactly!

 **Leo, how come you have such a problem with a toaster? I mean like it's a toaster u just push Down the thingie XD**

Leo: I used too push the handle to hard and it would fry itself:(

 **Don, how often do you fix the toaster?**

Don: He's actually gotten a lot better, but I still have to fix it every two weeks or so.

 **Umtrons, one question, did you guys like earth? Why or why not?**

Umtroms: No. No we did not. Humans are loud and obnoxious. The turtles were nice though.

 **Sonic Girl asked:**

 **2003) Raph, was it scary when you're brothers and sensei turned into monsters because of ShoKanabo?**

Raph: YES. Its was like I was in a horror movie.

Mikey: Ha. The irony.

 **I love Kittens Too asked:**

 **Raph , I know you hate bugs, but what about butterflies?**

Raph: I dont hate them as much, but they're really creepy up close.

 **Leo, How many hours your train with your katana? They look intimidating for me.**

Leo: I try at least 5 hours a day and at most ten:) that aren't as intimidating once you get the hand of it.

 **Donnie, If you can go to the university, which one would you choose:Oxford, Harvard, Princeton or Yale.**

Don: Hmm...I don't know actually! I never thought about it. I guess whichever one excepted me.

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Don, I love caramel popcorn too! Every time I go to Disneyland I buy a bag for home. It's so good:). In fact guys (pulls out bags of popcorn and gives it to them), I got you all your favorite kind from there. I hope you like it.**

Mikey: YAAAAAS!

Don: Oh thanks!

 **Leo, since Mikey doesn't want to get killed teaching you how to cook why don't I teach you. It might take a lot of time and some patience, but I think you can do it.**

Leo: If you want to, but I'm not sure if I want to take the risk.

 **Are you boys a fan of Fluffy(Gabriel Iglesias)?**

Leo: Who?

Mikey: I've heard of him but I don't know much about him.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Hello everyone! PLEASE READ. I will not be here to deliever answers until the first of August. Please dont ask where I'm going:) See you then.**

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Leo one, I don't know why you are nervous about learning how to cook, but I can guarantee you it's not as hard as you think it is; I say you try it. Two, Fluffy/Gabriel Iglesias is a famous comedian and one of the best in my opinion.**

Leo: Alright then, lets give it a go.

 **Don, is there a specific type of coffee you like? And how many cups do you drink a day?**

Don: I like my coffee black. Otherwise I don't have a specific brand. Sadly, I drink four cups a day:(

 **Boys and Academy6, between these countries which one would you visit and why: Great Britain, Brazil, Scotland, Australia, or Jamaica? (These countries are the ones I plan on traveling to someday:).)**

Academy6: Australia! My step sister lives there!

Leo: Great Britain! I don't have a good reason though.

Raph: Scotland. It's sounds pretty awesome over there. Well, from what Casey has told me.

Mikey: Jamaica or Brazil! I have to check out the awesome food!

Don: Britain! Everyone's accent is adorable

 **Purple Cat asked:**

 **Situation: You're at the checkout line about to be checked out when a customer cuts in front of you, dumps his/her stuff on the counter and barks at the employee, "Ring me up now! I'm the CEO of (important company) and I don't wait in line!". How would you react?**

Raph: I'd take all his stuff and throw it to the back of the line. Grrrrrr.

Mikey: I'd stuff some of those popper things that you can get from firework tents and secretly put them in his back pocket. Hehehehehe.

Leo: I'd just ignore him.

Don: I'd tell him he has to wait in line like everyone else!

 **Dondena asked:**

 **Thanks Leo. I do try the temple pressing and it works sometimes. And I do try to sleep them off too. I'm tired a lot because of my weird sleep schedule. My mind is often so active I just have to take them in like a nap time fashion.**

Leo: I'm sorry! I wish I could help more:(

 **Breana asked:**

 **Casey, So how long did it took to unglue your butt from the motorcycle?**

Casey: An hour! I had to throw away the pants!

 **Situation, your friend played a prank on you when you sit down in a chair you found out your butt is glue to the seat. How would you get your butt on glued? (Academy6, Master Splitter, April, Casey, and Karai)**

Casey: Hey!

Leo: I'd get myself unstuck. Then commit murder.

Don: I'd get revenge!

Mikey: Laugh because they STOLE MY PRANK.

Raph: I'd glue their hand to the refrigerator.

Karai: I wouldn't allow that to happen.

April: ...I'd just take off the pants.

Casey: ...Why didn't I think of that!?


	32. Chapter 32

**Cat Girl asked:**

 **(Cat girl comes in looking taller and more masculine her hair is down and she has a scar under her left eye.) To Everyone: Hey guys. To Raphael: I agree Bugs are so Freaking gross! Especially spiders and cockroaches. What will you name the dog I gave you?**

Raph: Rover. Its a tough name.

 **Donnie, If a young pretty brunette girl fell in love with you how would you react? * Snickers.* Ladies man.**

Don: W-well, the same I would with anyone:)

 **Leo,* Hugs him.* Leo taking a life to save another isn't something you should feed with regret. Remember that.**

Leo: Thanks, I'll try.

 **( Cat girl kisses Raph's cheek and then back flips disappearing.) Thanks, Cat girl**

 **Lucy Dragneel 4 life asked:**

 **Mikey... You are my favorite, love you so much! You are so adorable and *continues to ramble on* oh um sorry annnnyways heh um in 2k12 who is your favorite turtle cannot say yourself and have to choose one!**

Mikey: Hmmm...I don't know! They are all super awesome and sweet! The way the portrayed Don is the best though!

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

Woot! Been a while, huh? :)

 **Everyone (including Academy6): What's your favorite channel on TV?  
I can't really choose, there are sooooo many I could name! XP**

Don: BBC!

Mikey: Cartoon Network!

Raph: Hmm...you're right, its hard to choose!

Academy6: The Hub!

Leo: I don't watch enough tv. Sorry.

 **Academy6, Aw, you got a stuffed Leonardo plushy... that's super cute! I myself have all of the Build-A-Bear TMNT 2012 plushies, so I can't really laugh at you! ;) Next question to you; What voice cast do you prefer, 2003's or 2007's?**

Acdemy6: Definitely 2007!

 **Mikey, what's your favorite video game console?** **I won't say mine, but I just wanna know what your favorite is! ;D**

Mikey: Today is the Xbox, but I love all of them:)

 **Ratchet227 asked:**

 **hey guys been a long time  
here's a question for all of you  
if you could would you go to an amusement park?**

Leo: No.

Mikey: YAAAAAAAS!

Don: Yes! Rollercoasters involve a lot of physics and precise engineering!

Raph: All the time!

 **Mikey here's the deal I'll give you this huge pizza with everything you like if you clean up your room.**

Mikey: Ah! Must. Resist. Temptation!

 **KatO93 asked:**

Hey guys and gals:)!

 **Mikey, do you cook for your family everyday?**

Mikey: Yup! Unless we order pizza.

 **Guys and Academy6, would you rather live in a forest, on a tropical island, rocky mountains, or a desert?**

Leo: Forest.

Raph: Mountains.

Mikey: Topical Island! I would _love_ to see a real beach!

Don: Desert! That way no one can steal my experiments.

 **Don, I haven't done this in a while so please do not faint. (Kisses him on the lips, again.) Bye hon!**

Don: *Takes a deep breath. I-I'll try!

 **Selena asked:**

 **I apologize ahead of time if these questions were answered already. There's just too many questions, especially the first story. I might go back and finish reading them though it's just late (Almost 2am to be exact)**

Academy6: Don't worry! We don't mind:)

 **Anyway, my first question is for all the turtles, What are your opinions on the Jared Leto Joker for the Suicide Squad movie?**

Mikey: He looks really cool! I'm surprised that people don't like him!

Raph: Jared Leto is awesome. Joker is awesome. How can it get any better! I'm excited!

Don: Wait they casted him! I have to check that out. But I think thats a good choice!

Leo: He looks like Jokey with all the make up, so I think it was good casting.

 **Second question is for Mikey, Did you ever feel depressed at some point in your life? ( The reason I ask is because you seem to be always happy but I'm curious to see if you have ever had a depressed moment or phase in your life. )**

Mikey: Don't we all? I went through depression when I was fourteen. I didn't like having to stay cooped up in the lair all the time:( But you have to trudge through it, you know?

 **Third Question is for Raph, You remind me so much of my older sister. You are practically twins. But I'd like to ask, When you saw the movie The Fault in Our Stars did you cry? Be honest :) if you didn't see that movie has there been any movie you have seen that made you cry?**

Raph: No I did not cry!

Mikey: Ha! Yes he did!

Raph: Grrrrrr...

 **~ Selena (sorry if this was waaaay too long)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Keekee0807** **asked:**

 **Leo, what did you think of the ancient one before you knew it was him?**

Leo: I thought he was weird and annoying and rude and lazy and ugh! Did I already say annoying?

 **Splinter, do you remember anything about tang shen? What was she like?**

Splinter: She was like no other women I had encountered. She was kind and gentle, even to a rat like me.

 **What would you guys do if all power went out for a week?**

Don: NOOOOOOOO! I'd go to April's house.

Leo: I'd just stay home. Why do we need the power anyway? We have food, shelter, and candles.

Mikey: ...how am I even related to you? I'm coming with you Donny!

Raph: Same!

 **Thx guys - I'm so glad you are back academy6 you are the best!**

Academy6: Thank you so much!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **It's great to have you back Academy6 :)!**

Academy6: Thanks!

 **Okay Leo, I think I have an idea with what you should learn how to cook. The first thing my grandma taught me how to cook was an omelet, so I strongly suggest starting with that. I mean if you burn the egg then you can easily fix your mistakes for the next time you try cooking. So what do you think?**

Leo: I think I can handle that-

Mikey: Everyone! Run for your lives!

 **Guys (and Leo you don't have to answer this one, just to spare you the question:).), if you see a pretty girl standing by herself, what would your pick-up line be to talk to her?**

Don: Hey ma'am? Do you have a map? Because I just got lost in your eyes:)

Mikey: If you were a transformer, your name would be Optimus fine;)

Raph: If you where a booger, you'd be the first one I'd pick!

 **And do you guys like wearing your disguises?**

Leo: Definitely not.

Mikey: No! I always get itchy!

Raph: I can tolerate them:/

Don: Sure I do! I feel human when I where them.


	34. Chapter 34

**KatO93** **asked:**

 **Mikey, be nice to your brother please? Leo, forget about what everyone says. I know deep down you can do this, just trust me. And I want to know exactly how it turns out alright?**

Leo: Okay, I'm putting all of my faith in you. *Sighs nervously.

 **Raph, your pick-up line is kind of gross, but it's super funny and I like it:).**

Raph: :)

 **Mikey, I really like how you used Optimus Prime for yours. It's very clever and sweet:).**

Mikey: Thanks!

 **Don, my handsome nerdy turtle, yours hands down is the best. It's so original and adorable, and you say it so well that it made me blush a little. (Kisses him on the lips) Seriously I really love yours:).**

Don: Thank you!

 **Liz Night Angel** **asked:**

 **Academy 6 im so happy just discovered this last night and used my speed reading an binge read it last night and I think your how you got into turtles story is cute. I got into it watching the original series (87) and was the little girl who was gonna grow up marry leo and he'd chase the boy bullies away. Yeah lame, I know nut i was 8 or 9.**

Academy6: Thats not lame at all! Thats so sweet! I'm glad you found the Ask page!

 **Leo some of your answers are depressing and sad sounding so (gives him a good solid hug). I wanna tell ya from experience don't let bad relationships get you jaded, and don't be afraid to dream. Don't right yourself off as forever single, or right yourself of period you've got a lot of amazing qualities that would make you an amazing boyfriend, and ur far from boring. The right girl for u is out there u just ain't met her.**

Leo: Thank you. Honestly, its not that I think I'm not good enough for a relationship, its just I don't see myself ever being in one. Maybe, a long long long long time from now. But thank you! I appreciate that:)

 **Oh and i don't want the others to feel left out so more love (hugs other turtles individually too)**

Raph: Aww thanks! Hope we can answer your questions in the future!

 **Lucy Dragneel 4 Life asked:**

 **I hope you don't mind but I'd like to ask a question of 2k12 it's been driving me crazy! So here goes.. in the episode "into dimension x" Mikey you said you were in there for a day before your brothers came. So if you are separated by age by minutes or hours, since you were there for a day, doesn't that technically make you the oldest? I don't know... I over analyze everything.**

Mikey: ...wha?

Don: Let me explain. If it did make him older, it was only temporarily. When he got back, everything went back to normal. Its actually an interesting theory that he could-

Mikey: Wait!? I'm the oldest!?

Leo: Oh no.

Raph: This is a world I refuse to live in!

Don: No! It was only-

Mikey: Bow down before your oldest brother!

Don: Ugh!

 **Oceanic Coral asked:**

 **Awesome to have you back, Academy6! :)**

Academy6: Thanks!

 **Everyone (including Academy6): Ok, who is your role model?**  
 **For me it's a secret! ;)**

Academy6: Mine's a secret too:)

 **Mikey, so cool that your favorite show is Cartoon Network! But do you prefer the old or new Cartoon Network?** **For me the old was better, but some of the shows now aren't that bad like Regular Show, Steven Universe, and so on! :D**

Mikey: Old! New is pretty cool though!

 **Raph, out of all of your brothers, who can annoy you the most (you know, with brotherly love :P)? My money's on Mikey... no offense Mikey, I still adore you! XD**

Raph: Don. Mikey is annoying, but when I'm sick or hurt, Don is always in my face.

 **Sonic Girl asked:**

 **(2003) Mikey, wanna play Mario & Sonic 2012 Olympics with me sometime?**

Mikey: YAAAAAAAAS!


	35. Chapter 35

**Purple Cat asked:**

 **Situation, you're watching a movie involving a wedding where the bride and groom look like they literally threw their clothes on and didn't bother to do their hair and/or makeup. How would you react?**

Mikey: I'd scream! Who forced me to watch a wedding movie!?

Don: I'd be confused. Does this have something to do with the plot?

Raph: What kind of foolishness?! This is hollywood!

Leo: They'd probably have a good reason for it. Maybe thats what the movies about.

 **I Love Kittens Too** **asked:**

 **Donnie, when was the last time you felt so sick that you have to stay in the hospital/ infirmary?**

Don: I got an infected cut and had to stay at April's house for an entire week.

 **Boys, how is your health?**

Leo: ...fine?

Mikey: As perfect as ever!

Raph: I sprained my ankle but otherwise I'm fine.

Don: My brothers and I are totally healthy:)

 **Everyone, including Academy6, what feelings did you experienced about Cecil the lion's death?**

Don: I'm outraged!

Academy6: Yeah! I'm so angry! How could someone kill a poor innocent creature!

Leo: I'm upset. What makes this situation worse is that things like this happen all the time.

Raph: I'm mad too.

Mikey: I wish there was something we could do. His death was cruel.

 **Ratchet 227 asked:**

 **Okay Mikey if your not going to clean up your room for a pizza then I'll have to give it to the others or should i tell you that Klunk has vanished somewhere in your room.**

Mikey: No! Klunk likes the mess just as much as I do. Isn't that right, Klunk?

Klunk: ...

 **Turtle Lover 101 asked:**

 **Hello everybody! Yeah, sorry for not asking questions anymore, wasn't my fault though. My internet got canceled. -_- imagine the nightmare. •_•… Any who, how you guys doin?**

Mikey: Awesome as usual!

Raph: Good. My ankles still messed up though.

Leo: Yup! Thanks for asking!

Don: Great! I've got four new prototypes for the Shell Cell! Good to have you back!

 **Mikey, is having a cat difficult? My grandma recently got a cat and I have absolutely no idea on how to treat cats. I have a dog, a very weird dog, but still a dog nonetheless, got any tips?**

Mikey: Yes. Having a cat is the most aggravating experience ever. Cats are WAY different then dogs and every cat is different. I would recommend slowly making your presence known to her new cat. You can never be sure on how their mood towards you will be.

 **Also, anyone here miss me? I barely manage to do anything because I am at the library right now. ;( Don't get me wrong, I adore the library, but I would still like to be in the comfort of my own home. ;(**

Mikey: We all miss you!

Don: Of course we miss you! We miss anyone who has to go away for a little while!

 **Any who, whatever anybody has said before to you Dear Donnie I have a slight offense to that... YOU ARE MINE AND ONLY MINE, no offense to the others but I really love your laugh, your voice, your amazing Ninja moves (no one likes a showoff Leo, no offense) and your pacifist nature along with your brains. ;) Don't be offended but I just love you for being your cute adorkable self. :) Thank you!**

Don: Aww thanks. *Attempts to have a deep, masculine voice. And don't worry ladies, theres enough of me to go around;)

 **Peace Out!**

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Hold on, Leo, you need to calm down and take a deep breath. Remember this a nervous mind is an overthinking mind (and that's bad). Now cooking an omelet is so simple so pay extra attention: first, crack two eggs into a bowl and mix them with a fork; second, turn on the stove and pour some oil into a pan then let it warm up; third, once the pan is hot enough pour the eggs in and move them around with a spatula; fourth, let it cook for a minute and flip it over then turn off the stove (the pan will cook the other side); finally, take it off the pan and put it on a plate. Wow, that was long but oh well. Okay, now it's your turn Leo (actually do it). You can do it, I have faith in you.**

Leo: Okay. Give me a minute.

 **How did you do?**

Mikey: EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES.

Leo: Its just the fire alarm Mikey. Calm down.

 **Raph, do you think your motorcycle is better than Casey's?**

Raph: Of course! My bike is wayyyyyy better!

Casey: You take that back you stupid-

Academy6: Please stand by.

 **Don and Mikey, do you two like to hang out with each other a lot?**

Mikey: Yeah! We're best-

Don: No. He's too loud.

Mikey: ...

Don: I'm kidding. We hang out a lot.


	36. Chapter 36

**Guest asked:**

 **Oh my gosh those pick up lines are the best XD**

Mikey: Aww thanks!

 **Any of u ever had or thought about getting an instagram? Lol**

Mikey: No. Sadly:(

Don: I've thought about it, but it wouldnt make anysense to. We cant pictures on the internet.

Leo: Isnt that a picture sharing website?

Raph: Yes grandpa.

Leo: Then no.

Raph: Me neither.

 **If someone dared u to act like Miley Cyrus in wrecking ball would u do it?**

Don: Nope!

Raph: Not in a million years!

Leo: Oh no!

Mikey: I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!

 **Do u like shoes?**

Mikey: No, our feet are usually too big:/ But I think they look cool!

 **Thx!**

 **Guest asked:**

 **Mikey if u could have any superpower what it be?**

Mikey: I'd have the ability to turn invisible whenever I wanted!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **(Runs in) Oh my god, Leo! Are you alright?! What happened?**

Leo: I think I had the tempature up too high:(

 **Don and Mikey, I think I love your brotherly relationship the best because you both can get along so well. It's so sweet:).**

Don: Thanks!

Mikey: Yeah believe it or not, Don is an awesome prankster.

 **Boys, do you have a favorite gemstone? (I love sapphire since it's my birthstone.)**

Don: For no particular reason, Sunstone.

Mikey: I do! Amethyst, because she's my favorite from Steven Universe.

 **Dondena asked:**

 **Leo, you're not alone in the being afraid to cook department. I only use my microwave to cook myself. I've been burned with grease too much is why I don't like to use an oven to cook. I don't like all the grease.**

Leo: exactly. I hate when Mikey cooks with grease. It pops all over the place!

 **For all of you, what's your favorite game to play when there's no evil action going on?**

Leo: Sparring.

Mikey: Prank war!

Don: War (the card game).

Raph: Poker.

 **Liz Night Angel asked:**

 **Thanks academy, i thought my story was lame or dumb ur so sweet.**

Academy6: Any time!

 **So turtles whats ur craziest most psychotic dream you've had, cause i just woke from hunting someone that took my kid an was gonna teach her a painful lesson cause no one messes with my family.** **Yes i know im crazy but its part of why peeps love me.**

Leo: I had a dream that I killed Shredder. It was horribly gory.

Don: I had a dream that I dissected a pig. I do t know why but it freaked me out!

Mikey: I had a dream that I jumped off a building and fell to the ground. I didn't die but I was hurt really bad.

Raph: I had a dream that I lost my temper and killed someone. I don't wanna talk about who.


	37. Chapter 37

**Liz Night Angel asked:**

 **Hey. Guys, if you had to pick another martial art to learn thats not ninjitsu what would it be.**

Mikey: Karate!

Don: Jujitsu.

Leo: I already know most fighting styles, I haven't mastered them yet.

Raph: Taekwondo.

 **Also have you guys watched MMA. My fav fighters JDF.**

Raph: I do! I dont really keep up with it that much, I just watch whenever its on.

 **And last do u guys have a fave person on American Ninja Warrior**

Mikey: Its been a while since I've watched that. None of the others have scene it but I think its pretty cool. So no, not at the moment:/

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **(Hugs Leo) Thank heavens you're safe. I thought you seriously burned yourself for a moment there. How are you feeling about your first try? Are you hurt?**

Leo: I'm fine. It might be a while before I try cooking again, I don't think my heart can take it.

 **Don, I found some pictures of the Sunstone and it's such a pretty stone with its vibrant colors. Mikey, love your answer even though I have never seen that show.**

Mikey: The show is awesome! You'd love it!

Don: Oh thanks!

 **Boys, if I were ever to take a trip out to New York what places do you recommend that I should see? And would you ever be my tour guides?**

Mikey: You should go to broadway!

Don: Go to the science and nature museum!

Leo: To the top of Liberty!

Raph: Get on the subway and eat a hotdog from a hotdog stand! Then go to the 9/11 memorial.

Mikey: Sure we'll be your tour guide! *Clears his throat and prepares to sing. I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD!


	38. Chapter 38

**KatO93 asked:**

 **Oh Leo, did it scare you? If it did I can totally relate to you, I really can. My first try I burnt the egg to a crisp, literally, and I was freaked out to cook again. Until I pushed that fear aside and tried again, and now I'm better than how I did my first try. If you really want to stop right now I'll support your decision, but I am not giving up on you. I still think you can learn how to cook.**

Leo: I'm just a little startled thats all. Maybe some other time?

 **Mikey, you're just too funny do you know that? And nice vocals, I love it:).**

Mikey: Thank you! I practice all the time!

 **Boys and Academy6, I was wondering if you would ever ask any of the people that send you questions some of your own? Like, would you ask us questions? (Wow that sounds weird.)**

Academy6: I'm not sure if I could:(

Raph: I guess we could, but I'm not sure what we'd ask.

 **Liz Night Angel asked:**

 **That's pretty impressive to dabble in so many other arts Leo. So being I'm in Michigan if you guys were ever this way what's one thing you'd want to do.**

Mikey: Go to the beach!

Raph: See Michigan Stadium!

Leo: The Great Lake shipwreck museum. Thanks by the way.

Don: Sample all of the lakes!

 **And Don I may have some microfilm around with specs on us military vehicles. would you be interested in a peak.**

Don: Sure! 

**And finally blondes, brunettes, red heads , or some punker shade (-;**

Mikey: I think we can all agree on this one. Hair color doesn't matter in a relationship:) Its all about personality, you know?

 **Ratchet227 asked:**

 **hey Turtles how would you all react to if you were transported to Equestria and were ponies?**

Mikey: I'd be so happy!

Don: Talk to all of the ponies of course

 **Mikey i give up trying to get you to clean your room it's hopeless.**

Mikey: :)

 **Um Donnie I have a confession to tell you remember when i said I had a crush on Leo well. (Walks over and kisses Donnie on the lips) I actually have a crush on you I love the way you think and your weapon as well. Sorry Leo.**

Don: Aww! Thanks! *Faints.

 **Also what are your favorite books?**

Leo: The Mist by Stephen King.

Don: Divergent or Harry Potter. Or Lotr.

Raph: Lotr.

Mikey: Harry Potter!


	39. Chapter 39

**KatO93 asked:**

 **Leo, of course we can try again, but only when you feel like you're ready. As I said before, I'm not giving up on you and you are always welcome to join me in my kitchen. Okay?**

Leo: Okay, thank you:)

 **Raph, I get what you are saying. However, I also think you guys should at least try it once just to see how it goes and if you all like the whole experience. That's just my opinion I don't know about you guys. Also, if you aren't sure about the kind of questions to ask be like all of us that ask you guys, ask anything you want. Be random and have fun with it.**

Raph: Hmmm...um...Whats your favorite Youtube channel?

 **Mikey, since you like to sing so much why don't you practice with me sometime. I would really enjoy having a partner sing songs with me as much as I do. What do you say:)?**

Mikey: Totally!

 **Liz Night Angel asked:**

 **Hey guys ive mailed Donnie the micro film youll note that hummers, helicopters, an tank specs ect are included.  
**  
Don: Thanks for all the cool stuff!

 **Say your girlfriend had a bad day and is down, how do you cheer her up?**

Mikey: Serenade her with my beautiful voice!

Raph: Ask her whats wrong. Then beat up anyone who messed with her.

Don: Ask her whats wrong and what I could do to help.

 **Also have u boys read any of the other fanfics about urselves do u have a fave.**

Mikey: Nope! Its really weird to read about ourselves.

Don: Even though there are very talented writers out there.


	40. Chapter 40

**Lucy Dragneel 4 Life asked:**

 **I'm so sorry that i caused that um mikey your not the oldest... if you were you wouldnt get your way with everything!**

Mikey: Yeah, I guess you're right:(

 **Anyways Raph i admire yours and mikeys bro relationship... its so adorable how you bully him at home, but then you're very angry when someone else hurts him, its so cute!**

Raph: Thanks.

Mikey: Aww Raphie! Don't be such a grumpy bug!

Raph: I'm going to pummel you into the ground.

 **To my question since turtle nation just ended *cries* i watched turtle forever and you guys were so..idk cubey and blocky, your heads at least.**

Mikey: ...ouch.

 **Purple Cat asked:**

 **Situation: You're watching a movie and there's a scene where a nurse places a newborn baby wrapped in a blanket in the mother's arms. How would you react?**

Leo: Aww! Cute little baby!

Raph: Ew! Its all weird looking.

Don: Oh, the joys of childbirth.

Mikey: So wait, do all babies come with blankets?

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Hmmmm, you know what Raph I actually don't have a favorite YouTube channel. I hardly watch it except for ninja turtle episodes. And thank you for asking, and I know it sounds selfish of me but I also hoped your brothers would do the same too.**

Don: Hmm...whats your greatest hobby?

Mikey: Whats your favorite food?

Leo: Do you know how to draw?

 **Don, in your opinion what is it about you that makes girls love you?**

Don: Probably because I'm a geeky dork. The ladies love the smart guys:)

 **Do you boys have a favorite Broadway musical?**

Don: Phantom of the Opera!

Mikey: Lion King!

Leo: Les Miserables.

Raph: Wicked. I saw it when I was little.

 **Liz Night Angel asked:**

 **Hey Don did ya get the stuff, You should have fun with em, especially the tank that drives under water.**

Don: Yeah thanks!

 **An Mikey if u need a duet partner im always up,**

Mikey: Sure but you'll have to wait in line!

 **So with the meteor shower comin r u guys gonna watch?**

Don: April and I are going to the top of a building so we can watch it:)


	41. Chapter 41

**Breana asked:**

 **Donnie & Mikey, did you guys saw the Harry Potter movies too? ****Here's another question for two What's better the Harry Potter books or movies (Personally I think the books are better then the movies but hey that's my opinion;)**

Don: Yup! Books were better.

Mikey: I didn't like the movies as much either:/ 

**KatO93 asked:**

 **Oh boys you didn't have to do that for me. Great, now I feel bad. Well, Don, I have two great hobbies which are singing and writing. Mikey, my favorite food would have to be teriyaki chicken with white rice. Leo, the closest I've come to drawing is a stick figure, so I can't draw. And thanks you guys.**

Don: I like writing too:)

Mikey: Oooh! I know how to cook that!

Leo: I started off like that too, but with practice I got better. You should give it a try!

 **I love all those musicals you guys mentioned! The last one I saw was Wicked and it was fantastic.**

Raph: Its the best of the best!

 **Don, you're not wrong there. Also, smart guys are the best guys in my opinion only because I love nerds. So... (Kisses him on the lips) bye my nerdy turtle:).**

Don: Thanks! *Faints.

 **Ratchet227 asked:**

 **hey guys what do you like best Marvel or DC? and who's your number 1 favorite hero from both of them. Spiderman and Batman are my favourite heroes.**

Leo: *Bangs head against desk.

Don: DC!

Raph: Marvel isn't full if stupid aliens and stuff. All DC is, is a whole bunch of crazed alien. Aliens aren't real!

Mikey: ...I can't believe you just said that Raph... DsMarvel forever!

Don: Besides, Marvel superheroes aren't as cool!

Raph: Know what brainiac-

Leo: Ugh guys stop bickering!

Mikey: Silver Sentury is the best superhero!

Leo: um no. DC has Batman. But Marvel has Ironman. I don't know how to choose.

Raph: The Punisher.

Don: Flash!


	42. Chapter 42

**KatO93 asked:**

 **Don, I like to write because it relieves my stress and it's also fun to be creative without anyone judging you. It gives me the chance to explore different ideas, and when I was younger I always wanted to write my own stories so being on here I get what I've always wanted. And are you okay? You know from the whole... kissing thing?**

Don: Yeah I'm fine:) You know Mikey used to write like that when he was little. I'm more into non-fiction.

 **Boys, if I had to choose between DC or Marvel I would have to side with Raph and go with Marvel (Sorry Don:.. Here's why, I feel like with DC they overdo it with the alien superheroes, whereas with Marvel they have such a big variety of science fiction and hardcore heroes. That and also I love the X-Men, The Avengers, pretty much all of them... except for Spider Man. That's just my opinion.**

Raph: Ha!

Don: Thats fine. Everyone has a different opinion.

 **Liz Night Angel asked:**

 **So since you guys like comics did you see the batman verse wolverine super power beatdown. If you gave Raph claws an super healing an Donnie a batsuit u basically habe the marvel an dc equipment of them...**

Mikey: Yeah I read that! It was awesome! And you're right, especially with Raph's temper.

Raph: Hey!

 **Also Casey congrats on your superpower beat down win over that annoying guy.**

 ****Casey: Thanks!

 **An if anyone wants to know since you asked Bat in the suns my fave youtube,  
I dont have a fave food , except for mountains an stick figures i cant draw to save my life. And my hobbies r writing, gaming,reading, crafting ect.. love yas hugs all around  
I have a few.**

Don: Cool! We like learning knew things about you guys!

 **Lucy Dragneel 4 Life asked:**

 **im sorry mikey! i didnt mean to be mean cause it was just a huge transition, because i had finished 2k3 series yet and seeing you guys all... idk how to say it was weird. But nonetheless you guys were still awesome and the movie was great.**

Mikey: Nah you're fine:)

 **Anyways to the question, which brother do you have the best connection with, all of you must answer.**

Leo: Um...I'm not sure. Maybe Don?

Raph: Definitely Don.

Don: Mikey!

Mikey: Raph. Even if we never get along.


	43. Chapter 43

**KatO93 asked:**

 **Don, that's very interesting. Why non-fiction though?**

Don: Yes. Only the facts that I can prove from my experiments.

 **Mikey, Don tells me you used to write stories when you were little. What kind of stories would you write?**

Mikey: Oh just silly things about becoming superheroes with my brothers:)

 **Boys, what's the craziest thing you've ever done?**

Mikey: Hands down, every prank war.

Raph: I accidentally sliced my foot with my sai.

Leo: I tried to bake a cake for Splinter's birthday. Enough said.

Don: On a day where I was particularly lazy, I tried to use a stick to grab the baking soda and it spilled everywhere.

 **Purple Cat asked:**

 **How would you get out of a punishment for something you didn't do? What if it was something you did?**

Leo: I wouldnt.

Don: I'm rather persuasive and tend to get away with anything.

Mikey: I'm blamed with everything. I know there's no use.

Raph: I yell and manage to get myself in worse trouble.

 **Lucy Dragneel 4 Life asked:**

 **i got all of them right except for leo's. i thought leo's was raph, you know cause they got that older brothers connection you know? anyways sincere question um im trying to get ahold of those like mirage comics of you guys... um and i have heard rumors *possible spoiler alert* did you guys die in the comics? I know the comics are dark but I didnt think they were that dark!**

Leo: Yes. At some point we died, but it wasn't permanent.

 **Oh and I have a dare for you guys, it's a sad dare. Read one of you guys fanfics and it has to be a deathfic one-shot.**

Mikey: Eh. Usually I'd be up to that, but I don't think I can. Things like that mess with our heads.

 **Liz night angel asked:**

 **So if u could pick a mythical being to change into what would it, id be a dragon**

Mikey: Unicorn!

Don: Merman!

Raph: Dragon.

Leo: Elf.

 **Don r u making anything cool now that u have those specs**

Don: Not yet, but I have a lot of ideas.

 **Raph i can understand ur anger issues since i have my own but im getting better. I actually discovered since caffeine has a reverse effect on me it calms me down what have u found to aid ya**

Raph: Knitting:)

 **Sonic Girl asked:**

 **Leo, pardon my asking but why would you walk away if you met Sonic and his friends?**

Leo: Thats too much energy in one room.


	44. Chapter 44

**KatO93 asked:**

 **Don, that actually makes a lot of sense.**

Don: Thanks!

 **Mikey, that's so cute:)!**

Mikey: Thanks! You should read one sometime!

 **Boys, do you like being in cold weather or hot weather? (Personally I prefer the cold only because I'm tired of the heat and it gave me a head cold:(. So now I'm sick.)**

Don: Hot. We cant stay in the cold too long:(

Mikey: I love the cold!

Don: But he's not supposed to be in the cold for too long.

Raph: I cant stand the cold. Its annoying.

Leo: Me neither. Get well soon!

 **Lucy Dragneel 4 Life asked:**

 **Yeah it probably does Mikey... But its so good! And thank you leo for that clarification, I'm running out of questions...umm Mikey how much do you prank your brothers on a daily basis.**

Mikey: Umm-

Raph: Every. Single. Day.

Mikey: Yeah. Maybe twice a day:)

 **Ratchet 227 asked:**

 **hey guys  
um have any of you played GTA 5 or any of those games?**

Mikey: No, we aren't a loud to because its super violent.

 **Also Donnie who is your favourite scientist?**

Don: April! Or Rosalind Franklin.

 **What's your favourite type of Youtube videos mine are MLP.**

Mikey: I have a lot! But today, Wasabi Productions!

Leo: Dan is not on Fire.

Raph: Maybe Jenna Marbles.

Don: Markiplier! But we don't watch a lot of youtube.


	45. Chapter 45

**Liz Night Angel asked:**

 **Mikey have u ever considered filling your water ballons with jello?**

Mikey: Yes! But I changed my mind because Jello stains...everything.

 **Donnie since u usually fix up your bros who fixes u up**

Don: Any of them have the ability to, but I prefer Leo. His hands don't shake as much.

 **Whats one impossible thing u guys believe each day.**

Leo: That Don can drink more than two cups of coffee in the morning.

Raph: Mikey can and will play a prank on you at any point and time in the day.

Don: Leo still cant cook. At all.

Mikey: People think that living in the sewer is unsanitary. Who knew?

 **Lucy Dragneel 4 Life asked:**

 **Raph um you're obviously annoyed with Mikey, but one question sorry that you have to relive this, what was the most humiliating prank Mikey has played on you?**

Raph: He put itching powder on all of my bandanas and it got in my eyes so it looked like I was crying.

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Mikey, I would love to read one of your stories:).**

Mikey: Sweet!

 **Thank you, Leo. You're very sweet:).**

Leo: Anytime!

 **Boys, I'm be leaving for Las Vegas tomorrow until Friday so I may not ask you guys anything until I come back. Is there anything I can bring you guys?**

Mikey: Playing cards!

Don: Pictures!

Leo: Anything cool.

Raph: Dice!

 **Bye guys (Hugs them all)! See you on Friday:)!**

Don: See you later!

 **Purple Cat asked:**

 **Situation: You're enjoying pizza at your favorite pizza place when a pretty young lady enters, storms over to a table where a good looking young guy and another pretty young lady are sitting, picks up the pitcher of soda on the table, dumps it on the guy, and screams "We're over, you cheat!" and storms out. What would your reaction be?**

Mikey: *Attempts to hide laughter.

Leo: Take my pizza and leave.

Don: Pretend like I'm not paying attention as all the drama unfolds.

Raph: Laugh! Thats so funny!


	46. Chapter 46

**Lucy Dragneel 4 Life asked:**

 **Lol good one Mikey! *highfives mikey* so I watched the new 2k12 episode and it warmed my heart okay and a question, do you guys realize *cough*Raph*cough* that when Mikey pranks you he's trying to cheer you up?**

Raph: I don't need "cheering up".

Mikey: Yes, you do. Thank you for noticing!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **Sorry, but I had to see you guys before I leave:).**

Mikey: Hello!

 **So, Mikey will get cards, Don I will take lots of pictures for you, Raph I'll find you some dice, and for you Leo yours will be a surprise.**

Leo: Ooooh mystery:)

Don: Yah!

Mikey: Sweet!

Raph: Thank you.

 **Okay, I think I got everything now. I really wish I can kiss you Don, but I don't want to get you sick.**

Don: Thats okay! *Air hug!

 **Now I'm leaving. Bye boys!**

Leo: See you later!


	47. Chapter 47

**Liz Night Angel asked:**

 **Say your sister's boyfriend ditches her at home crying when they were supposed to go on a date how do you react.**

Raph: Beat him up! Even though I'd never let her date anyway.

Don: Send him a very threatening letter!

Leo: Destroy his car!

Mikey: Give him a wedgie from a flag pole!

 **Leo would you be willing to teach me a couple katas**

Leo: No, I'm not good at teaching. You should ask Splinter.

 **Mikey u do know theres clear jello right, so it wouldnt stain**

Mikey: Hmmm...I never thought of that!

Don: Don't give him any ideas.

 **Cat Girl asked:**

 **Cat girl comes in holding a pink bundle.) To Everyone: Hey guys Jackson and I found a baby girl in an alley way the mom just abandoned her. So I'll take care of her from now on! To Raph: Would you like to hold her? ( Gently hands Raphael the beautiful baby girl with little whisps of blond hair and bright green eyes.) Baby: Da! Cat girl: No sweetie its " Raph" he's a friend. Baby: * Coos and waves her hands around happily.***

Raph: Um i'm not sure, I don't like kids.

 **Donnie, ( Cat girl turns towards Donnie.) If you were stranded in the middle of nowhere three thousand miles away from a food and water source and had with you only one gallon of water and a loaf of bread how many days would the water and food last you?**

Don: It depends on how long you can go without eating. I can go awhile without eating and depending on how much bread I have, I could find some type of way home. Its unhealthy to go too long without water. The rule is 3 weeks without food, 3 days without water, and 3 minutes without air. If I ration my water well, maybe a week.

 **Mikey, If a mutant girl turtle came with some little turtles and says you are the dad how would you react?**

Mikey: I would love them all! Even though they aren't my kids...

 **Everyone: Uh oh I better head home she is sick today. Sorry about that guys bye! Thanks, Cat girl ( Cat girl takes the baby and walks out.)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Purple Cat asked:**

 **Situation: You're shopping for food when you hear a screaming argument between an employee and the assistant manager. The assistant manager ends up screaming, "Get your things and get out! You're fired!" and points towards the back. The employee screams, "You can't fire me! You're not the manager!" and continues to work as if nothing happened. How would you react?**

Leo: Continue on as if nothing happened.

Don: Yeah, continue and hope they don't start fighting.

Raph: Try to ignore.

Mikey: Try to hide my laughter!

 **Liz Night Angel asked:**

 **if you could pick an avatar element to bend what would you pick, earth, fire, air , or water?**

Leo: Water!

Raph: Fire.

Mikey: Earth!

Don: Air!

 **Raph have you ever ducktaped mikey to the wall.**

Raph: No. Well, not yet:)

Mikey: Hey!

 **KatO93 asked:**

 **(Walks in with gift bags) Hi everyone:)! I'm back from Vegas!**

 **Mikey, here are a few packs of cards. Raph, a box full of dice. Leo, I got for you a Las Vegas snow globe and some poker chips. Don, I took lots of pictures for you and had them developed.**

Mikey: YAAAAS! Who's up for go fish!

Raph: No! Let play so hardcore games like-

Leo: Oooooh. Thank you!

Don: Sweet! I can put them in our scrapbook!

 **Academy6, I got you a Las Vegas glass and poker case since I didn't want you to feel left out.**

Academy6: Aww you're so sweet:)

 **And Don, I'm not sick anymore and do you know what that means? (Hugs him and gives him a passionate kiss.) You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that, and now I feel better:).**

Don: G-Glad you f-feel better! *Faints.

 **Well I better unpack. I'll see you all soon:)!**

 **Lucy Dragneel 4 life asked:**

 **No prob Mikey! And Raph let's be honest, you do LOVE Mikey as your brother! Don't hide it I can find so much proof! Anyways what do you guys think of the 2k7 movie?**

Academy6: IT IS AWESOME,

Leo: Really accurate.

Raph: Yeah, unfortunatly.

Don: Its was cool.

Mikey: It was mostly about Leo and Raph:/ And it only got my bad side!


	49. Chapter 49

So I bet you're all wondering, "Where the heck has Academy gone?" Well fear not, I am alive. I promise I did not abandoned you but there is something I need to say. Ask is being closed because I'm having a lot of problems lately. I don't want to talk about them right now and know you're all really mad but hear me out.

I don't want to just leave you guys, you're all the best people ever, so instead of Ask, I'm creating a Forum so you can talk to the turtles and interact with them back and forth (and me if you want). I think this will be a lot easier then trying to update Ask everyday while I'm away from home.

The forum will be up by Sunday and I would love it if you guys would check it out! Thank you so much! I'm really sorry:(


End file.
